One piece en folie
by sandou01
Summary: Un receuil de Os sur One piece. 7ème Os Ace,Luffy
1. Sommaire

**Petit Sommaire histoire de vous retrouver ...**

* * *

**1-** Le massage (Lemon) [Zona]

**2 et 3-** Un amour plus que fraternel (Yaoi) [Acelu]

**4 et 5-** Mon patron ce canon [Acena]

**6-** Le lourd secret des frères (Yaoi, Sombre, Drame) [Acelusabo]

**7-** Luffy en fille [ACelu]


	2. Le massage

**Le massage**

On pouvait dire que Zorro s'entraînait d'arraché de pied, cherchant toujours à se surpasser et pour une fois, il en avait trop fait et son corps en payait les conséquences. Et oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui Chopper lui interdisait le moindre entrainement car il avait réussit à se froisser les muscles. Le médecin de bord lui avait prescrit une crème à s'appliquer tous les soirs, consciencieusement et en se massant légèrement afin de faire pénétrer la crème.

Bien sûr, connaissant notre fidèle bretteur ce n'était pas un si petit truc qui allait l'arrêter. Il continuait donc les entraînements priant pour ne pas se faire voir car sinon il était dénoncé sur le champ au capitaine qui ne serait pas tendre avec lui. Il appliquait la crème, tout de même, mais de façon bâclée parce-que ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Ce soir là ne faisait pas exception, il s'était entraîné une bonne partie de la journée et avant de reprendre le soir il passait la pâte froide rageusement.

Il fallait dire ce soir, le cuistot l'avait quelque peu mit sur les nerfs, ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois disputé pour une broutille. Il voulut se remettre un peu de crème mais il appuya trop fort sur le tube ce qui en fit sortir plus qu'il ne devrait. Il pesta lança au loin le contenant et chercha à reprendre son entrainement. Malheureusement, ses mains étaient grasses et quand il voulut se saisir d'une de ses altères elles tombèrent aussi sec à terre dans un bruit fracassant.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un ouvrir la trappe de la vigie, et vit une tête rousse apparaître.

- J'en était sûre ! Je savais que Franky aurait dû cacher tout ton bordel !  
- De quoi je me mêle ?  
- Et bien figure toi que je m'inquiète pour toi...  
- Tient donc, et pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ne puisse pas te rembourser s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ?  
- Entre autre, avoua la jeune fille, mais aussi que tu ne puisse plus te battre !  
- C'est vrai qui sera là pour te sauver si je suis pas là... Se lassa le jeune homme.  
- Crétin !  
- Sorcière !  
- Marimo !  
- Pimbêche !

Elle se jeta sur lui après une dernière insulte, elle prit vite le dessus car monsieur ne frapperait jamais sur une fille sans défense, surtout si après il devait entendre la morale débile de Sanji. En plus de ça, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il fit une grimace que la voleuse intercepta, elle se releva de dessus de lui tout en soupirant.

Elle prit le tube de crème partit un peu plus loin, elle revint vers la seule autre personne de la pièce et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le ventre. Suspicieux, il lui demanda, prudemment ce qu'elle comptait faire. Nami lui fit remarquer que son dos ne devait être un endroit facile d'accès même pour lui. Il exécuta les ordres, non sans appréhender le risque qu'il allait se trouver en position de faiblesse face à la manipulatrice.

Il frissonna en sentant la crème lui toucher la peau, et fut étonnée de sentir les doigts de la rousse parcourir sa peau avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle commença par ses larges épaules, faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'au cou de l'épéiste, elle répéta plusieurs fois se mouvement, traçant des cercles et appuyant plus fortement sur certaines zones. Zorro se laissa aller à cette douce torture, prêt à partir au pays des songes, mais un petit inconvénient apparut, plus elle massait cette zone plus il avait l'impression que les autres zones étaient engourdies ou qu'il y avait un poids conséquent sur chacune d'entre elles, et cette minime douleur l'empêchait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Finalement, les doigts fins de la jeune fille commençaient une descente vers le bas, répétant le mouvement circulaire, ou partant du milieu du dos pour arriver sur les côtés. Ses pouces descendirent en bas de la colonne vertébrale pour remonter, faisant échapper un soupir d'aise de la bouche de l'escrimeur. Elle redescendit ses mains vers le bas du dos pour s'attarder à cette partie, appliquant comme il se doit la crème.

Concentrée sur son travail elle ne remarqua pas la gêne qu'elle occasionnait à son ami. Celui-ci l'ayant senti s'arrêter sur cette zone avait ressenti une chaleur bien familière au niveau de son bas ventre. Il avait finit par enfouir sa tête sous ses bras, espérant qu'elle ne remarque rien, d'ailleurs lui-même n'aurait rien voulu remarquer mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait des doigts de fée. Et puis elle était loin d'être moche, bien au contraire elle était plutôt appétissante et s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, en la croissant dans une rue elle aurait bien fini dans la liste de ses coups d'un soir.

Mais voilà, il la savait manipulatrice et obnubilée par l'argent et cela l'avait un peu rebuté, elle et son fichu caractère l'avait rayé de sa liste. Et même si c'était une gentille fille, le fait qu'elle fasse partie du même équipage pouvait poser problème si cela se passait mal. Tout cela pour dire que les pensées peu catholique qui l'envahissaient, et bien, il faisait tout pour les faire partir.

Nami découvrait le corps du bretteur, s'attardant de temps en temps à admirer ses muscles, ou la douceur de sa peau malgré toutes les blessures qu'il avait pu avoir au vue de ses nombreux combats. Elle était comme perdue dans un autre monde, insistant inconsciemment sur des zones érogènes. Si elle avait encore pied avec la réalité elle aurait pu constater que son ami lâchait de plus en plus de soupir qui devenait presque érotique et que sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

Quand elle remonta aux épaules, elle passa une énième fois ses mains dans les cou du jeune homme effleurant par mégarde ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle se pencha tout doucement, passant ses mains sur les biceps du jeune hommes.

Il tressaillit en la sentant se rapprocher, et quand sa poitrine frôla ses omoplates, il la pria de s'arrêter mais ceci apparut dans un murmure comme si il mentait. Ce qui était loin d'être faux, il voulait qu'elle cesse avant que lui ne puisse plus se contrôler.

Il sentit alors les seins de la jeunes filles se plaquer avec une lenteur extrême contre lui et un souffle chaud au niveau de son oreille droite. Il s'était entièrement crispé, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, il ne fut pas déçu en sentant un muscle humide le toucher, rejoint par une paire de dents qui le mordaient gentiment. Il serra ses poings, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle s'arrête avant qu'il ne la retourne et la déshabille pour lui faire l'amour à même le sol.

Mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprise, en effet notre petite Nami, comme prit dans une transe, était descendue au niveau du cou. Reprenant une douce torture, ses doigts fragiles vagabondait sur les côtés du jeune homme. Il n'en pouvait plus, son bas ventre le lançait, il aurait voulu qu'elle se tire afin de se soulager mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il se retourna, inversant ainsi les rôles, la dominant, les yeux emplis de désir. Et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise il avait fondu sur son cou, passant ses mains sous son T-shirt, partant à la découverte de cette peau à la fois douce et sucrée. Elle chuta de sa bulle dans laquelle elle s'était inconsciemment enfermée. Elle resta donc pantoise aux premières attaques de son ami, jusqu'à ce que son haut lui soit retiré et qu'il décida de parsemer son ventre de baiser tout en remontant ses mains sous la jupe.

- Zo-zorro ... A-arrêtes. Supplia t-elle.

Mais il n'y fit guère attention, trop concentré à assouvir le désir qu'elle avait fait monter en lui. Elle n'était pas non plus très convaincante car tout en disant sa phrase elle avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien être, quand, il remonta à sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir le désir du garçon collé contre sa cuisse, ce qui la mit tout en émoi.

Elle lui agrippa le visage afin qu'il la regarda tout en soufflant son prénom. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une passion dévorante, elle posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue partie directement chercher sa jumelle. Il coupa le baiser afin de reprendre sa respiration elle se jeta sur sa lèvre inférieure et lui mordilla sensuellement. Il pressa son bassin plus fortement contre la rousse, lui soulevant les jambes afin qu'elle les passe dans son dos.

Ils ne faisaient pour l'instant que se frotter l'intimité l'un à l'autre, pendant qu'il embrassait le cou et les épaules fragiles de Nami, quant à elle, ses mains découvraient le torse de son nouvel amant. Elle le repoussa afin de le dominer à nouveau, puis lui enleva sa ceinture, et fit glisser le pantalon avec une extrême rapidité. Elle descendit son visage de plus en plus bas, laissant une trace brûlante sur son passage qui retraçant la cicatrice jusqu'à arriver à l'objet tant convoité. Elle s'apprêtait à commencer une toute nouvelle torture avant d'être coincée sous lui et qu'il lui donne un baiser langoureux.

- Je ne tiendrais pas Nami, je ne tiendrais pas plus.

Sur cet aveu il enleva les derniers bouts de tissus de la demoiselle avant de la pénétrer. Ce n'était la première fois ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Il commença très vite à se déhancher afin de passer à l'acte qui le hantait depuis plusieurs minutes. Même si ce n'était pas sa première expérience, la pirate avait l'impression de tout découvrir, de savoir enfin ce qu'était le plaisir charnel, il était doué, très doué. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, lui mordant l'épaule pour éviter des cris trop perceptibles par le reste de l'équipage, mais il l'écarta vite fait de son cou.

- Je veux entendre ta voix, c'est toi qui l'a cherché après tout.

Elle fut abasourdie mais se laissa dicter par sa loi et se mit à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus fort et par un miracle dont personne ne connaissait l'origine, personne n'entendit quoi que ce soit sur le pont. Il accélérait de plus en plus poussant à son tour des grognements de plaisir. Leurs corps étaient recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, les faisant briller à la lumière de la pièce.

Elle arrivait enfin au point culminant, lâchant un cri des plus érotiques. Son membre se serrait autour de celui de son ami qui après plusieurs coups de reins en plus, se déversa avec soulagement en elle. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou avant de se retirer et s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient essoufflés et reprenaient difficilement leurs respirations. Ils réalisaient peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se releva et commença à attraper ses vêtements. Puis se retourna vers lui, elle rougit en le voyant en tenue d'Adam, il fallait dire qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait. Il sentait son regard le fixer mais il n'osait y répondre de peur de lui sauter à nouveau dessus.

- N'en-n'en parle à personne...  
- Hein ?  
- Je te dit de n'en parler à personne sinon je double ta dette. Cria t-elle.

Elle lui flanqua un coup sur la tête pour bien lui faire rentrer l'information dans la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle s'était rhabillée et lui dit, avant de disparaître, qu'elle reviendrait demain soir pour lui passer la crème. Il sourit à cette annonce, attendant demain soir avec impatiente et s'endormit? rêvant de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Une relation cachée voilà qui allait mettre un peu de piquant au sein du Thousand Sunny.

Nami sortit de la salle de bain, de nouveaux vêtements sur elle, séchant ses cheveux avec une petite serviette blanche. Elle laissa par mégarde échapper un soupir d'aise de ses fines lèvres.

- Apparemment cela t'as fait beaucoup de bien. Déclara Robin en souriant.  
- Pa-pardon ? Demanda la voleuse en panique.  
- Et bien, le bain, je disais qu'apparemment ça t'a remis en forme.  
- Ah... Oui... Bien sûr... Dit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Elle s'éloigna tranquillement, ayant eu peur que l'archéologue ou même quelqu'un d'autre ait pu remarquer ce qui c'était passer dans la vigie. Elle souffla de soulagement avant que la brune ne l'interpelle une nouvelle fois.

- Au fait, dans le tiroir de droite de notre commode tu pourras y trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Chopper sache ce qu'est qu'un contraceptif.

* * *

Helllo! Mon premier Os One piece et un Zona pour couronner le tout. Ca fait pas longtemps que je regarde mais je suis déjà fan de ce couple, sans rire j'adore. Enfin bon j'espère que vous allez aimer autant que ma correctrice, d'ailleurs en passant un grand merci à elle, je l'a.d.o.r.e ...

Allez petit internaute laisse ton avis!


	3. Un amour plus que Fraternel 1sur 2

**Un amour plus que fraternel 1/2**

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es dans ce pensionnat ?  
- Histoire de famille... Souffla t-il, légèrement blasé.

Il n'allait pas non plus raconter sa vie à tout le monde. Il était ici parce qu'il l'avait voulu, même si cela avait été plutôt difficile de se séparer de son petit frère. En fait, sa venue ici était en partie de la faute de Luffy, non sans qu'il en soit conscient, mais depuis les vacances d'été c'était trop dur pour Ace. Trois mois qu'il était ici, il s'était au moins fait un ami, un certain Marco.

Mais même s'il était devenu son ami, il ne lui avait pas pour autant dit la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir à l'école Barbe Blanche. Et aujourd'hui, il y avait eu une heure d'étude libre, ce qui était rare dans cette école privée. Tout le monde parlaient un peu de sa vie et pourquoi ils étaient ici, pas étonnant que quelqu'un soit venu lui poser la question.

Son nouvel ami soupira, même pour lui c'était difficile d'avoir des infos, bon lui non plus n'étalait pas sa vie mais il répondait sans gêne aux questions des autres. Marco avait été viré de son ancien lycée pour avoir frappé et envoyé à l'hôpital un autre garçon. La raison se trouvait être qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'on s'en prenne à son petit ami, enfin maintenant ex petit ami, il était alors aller voir l'idiot et lui avait fait comprendre sa façon de penser.

Personne ne fit un seul commentaire sur son homosexualité, ici c'était interdit d'avoir une parole discriminatoire sous peine de renvoi. Et puis de toute façon, la plupart ici était aussi tous gay. Le brun ne dit rien, il savait déjà le bord de son ami vu que celui-ci avait déjà tenté de le draguer. Ce qui fut peine perdu, d'ailleurs, cependant, ils en avaient bien rigolé après.

Ils repartirent dans leur internat à la fin des cours, les deux amis partageaient la même chambre. C'était une chambre assez grande. Les lits pouvaient facilement accueillir deux personnes, du moins si celles-ci ne bougeaient pas trop. Tous deux étaient allongés sur leur lit respectif et regardait distraitement le plafond.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi pour les vacances ? Demanda Marco.  
- Si, mais je n'y resterait qu'une semaine seulement.  
- A cause de ton problème de famille ? Questionna t-il vaguement curieux.  
- Ouais. Fit le brun plutôt sèchement.  
- Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta famille ?  
- Si. Très bien. Répondit-il, abrupte.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?  
- ... C'est compliqué. Finit par soupirer Ace au bout de quelques minutes.

Le blond ne demanda rien d'autre, il avait tourné la tête vers son interlocuteur mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Ace était passablement énervé, personne ne pourrait comprendre son point de vue. Tout le monde risquait de le prendre pour un mec un peu dérangé. Mais en même temps, il avait envie d'en parler, pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre, et son nouvel ami pourrait peut-être l'éclaircir puisqu'il avait un point commun avec Luffy.

- Mon petit frère est gay. Dit il dans un chuchotis.  
- Et c'est ça qui te dérange ? Interrogea Marco, légèrement sur les nerfs face à ces mots.  
- Nonn c'est son copain qui me dérange. Lança t-il tournant le dos à son ami.  
- Son copain ? Répéta t-il dans une question, incrédule.  
- Ouais, il m'énerve... Je suis sûr qu'il va forcer Luffy à le faire. S'agaça le brun  
- Et, tu es parti juste à cause du copain de ton frère ? Si tu as peur pour lui, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester au contraire ?  
- Parce-qu'il est amoureux et que je voulais pas l'obliger à choisir... Murmura t-il.  
- Toi, tu as le complexe du grand frère. Rigola malicieusement le blond.

Ace se retourna, lançant son coussin en plein visage de son camarade, qui lui, était toujours plié en deux. Il fit alors la description du petit ami, un mec bizarre aux cheveux noir ébène et la peau bronzée. Il avait des tatouages sur le corps dont un sur sa main où il était écrit "Death". Super engageant comme tatouage, non ? Marco soupira tout en riant toujours, il fallait pas se fier aux apparences, après tout, peut-être que celui-ci était quelqu'un de doux.

Le brun tourna une nouvelle fois le dos à son ami, il ne supportait de voir son frère avec ce type. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi Zorro ? Au moins il aurait été certain qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal étant donné tout le respect qu'il avait pour Luffy. Ou Sanji ? Non, bien trop hétéro pour ça...

Mais mince, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ça l'embêtait autant qu'il sorte avec Law. Bon, il avait mauvaise réputation et il n'était pas très avenant comme personne. Mais en même temps, il avait l'air de s'être assagi depuis qu'il sortait avec son frère. A chaque fois qu'il était venu à la maison, il avait été polie, il n'avait rien fait de déplacé. Et même pour l'annoncer au grand père, il avait été aux côtés de Luffy, prenant même sa défense.

Garp avait accepté tant que son petit-fils était heureux, il l'était aussi. Il n'avait pas non plus protesté au départ d'Ace, mettant ça sur le compte de l'homosexualité du plus jeune qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Et à la demande de l'aîné, il n'avait rien dit au plus jeune. Celui-ci l'avait découvert le lendemain du départ, il avait plutôt mal pris cette séparation.

Ace appelait souvent pour avoir des nouvelles tout en appelant à des heures où il était sûr que son cadet n'était pas à la maison. Marco lui parla alors de son petit frère, il devait jouer franc jeu avec lui, après tout, ils étaient de la même famille, non ? Il devait savoir le ressenti qu'il avait à propos de Law.

- Il va croire que je suis contre son couple ou son homosexualité. Râla le brun.  
- Mais non, tu te fais des films tout seul. Soupira le blond, pouffant légèrement.  
- Bien sûr que si ! En plus le connaissant, il va culpabiliser... S'affola Ace.  
- Comme toi en ce moment. Murmura t-il. Enfin, il a le même sang que toi donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez tous les deux hérité de votre mère ou père qui devait être un angoissé de la vie. Se moqua t-il.  
- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents de tout façon, j'ai été adopté...  
- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis bête, en plus ça saute aux yeux ! S'exclama joyeusement Marco.  
- De quoi ? Qu'on est pas réellement frère ? Tu ne pouvait pas t'en douter.  
- Mais non, pas ça. En pensant que vous étiez frère par le sang j'avais rejeté l'idée, me disant que c'est impossible mais maintenant que c'est juste sur papier que vous l'êtes, ça devient évident. Se réjouissait-il.  
- Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin ? S'exaspéra le Brun.  
- Tu aimes ton frère ! Cria t-il, un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres.  
- Bah, évidemment. C'est mon frère. Soupira Ace  
- Mais non, tu es amoureux.

Il le fit en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et la tête que fit son camarade de chambre à ce moment là était vraiment drôle à voir. Le jeune brun avait la bouche grande ouvert, les yeux écarquillés avec un sourcil surélevé. Le blond ne put donc s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, mais l'autre n'y trouvait absolument rien de drôle.

Marco lui précisa alors qu'il était simplement jaloux de Law. Mais il nia tout, affirmant qu'il n'aimait simplement pas ce type. Le deuxième soupira d'un air exaspéré, ça allait être dur de lui faire avouer qu'il était gay, et encore plus, qu'il était amoureux de son petit frère. Il lui dit qu'ils en reparlerait plus tard mais que maintenant il devait appeler Luffy et s'expliquer, le blond lui précisa qu'il restait dans la chambre pour voir s'il le faisait vraiment.

Le brun soupira, agacé, il ne voulait pas appeler son petit frère et lui dire qu'il détestait son copain. Son cadet pourrait le prendre mal, quoi qu'il dise à Luffy ce dernier poserait tout un tas de question pour savoir la raison et n'en démordrait, ce qui risquait de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche... Il finit par composer le numéro sous l'œil attentif de son camarade.

- Moshi mosh !  
- Luffy, c'est toi ? Justement c'est à toi que je...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase en s'apercevant que le plus jeune venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Ace fut légèrement surprit et regarda son téléphone comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Depuis quand Luffy lui faisait des coups comme ça ? Marco l'incita à rappeler et cette fois ce fut sur Garp qu'il tomba.

Ce dernier fut étonné que ce soit un appel de son petit fils, vu le deuxième venait de raccrocher en affirmant que c'était un faux numéro. Le grand père fut contraint d'avouer que depuis le départ de l'aîné le plus jeune avait banni le nom "Ace" de son vocabulaire. Il demanda à Luffy de venir parler à son frère mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Il informa le jeune au bout du fil qu'il allait mettre le haut parleur et poser le téléphone à côté du garçon au chapeau de paille.

- Lu', écoutes, je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi mais il faut que je te dise que ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu m'écoutes, Lu' ? Demanda t-il mais n'obtint aucune réponse.  
- Parles-lui de Law. Fit Marco.  
- Ta gueule ! Cria t-il en éloignant le combiné. Écoutes, Luffy, j'aime pas Law. Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre mais je peux pas le supporter et encore moins le voir me prendre mon petit frère.  
- Monsieur est jaloux et possessif...  
- Ferme-la, Marco. S'énerva le brun.

Luffy se fit plus attentif, il fixa ses yeux sur le téléphone écoutant tout ce que disait son frère mais à ce moment là il entendit des bruits bizarres, comme si les deux autres se battaient. Ce qui était le cas, et cela inquiéta le cadet, qui était ce mec ? Finalement Marco était de loin le plus fort, il arriva à prendre le téléphone du main de son ami tout en étant assis sur lui.

- Salut, moi c'est Marco ! Bon, ton frère veut juste te dire qu'il aime pas que tu sortes avec Law. Ton homosexualité n'a rien à voir la dedans, mais si tu veux tu peux plaquer ce mec et sortir avec moi, si t'es comme ton frère ça me va.  
- Ta gueule ! Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère! Hurla le brun tout en se débâtant.  
- Bon, apparemment ça lui plairait pas. Rigola le blond. Il faut croire que personne n'est assez bien pour toi, il est du genre possessif, on dirait presque qu'il est amou...  
- Tais-toi, bordel, Marco ! Dis un mot de plus et je te jure que je te trucide direct !  
- T'es qui ? Fit Luffy agressivement en prenant le combiné.  
- Moi ? Je suis Marco le colocataire de cette tête de mule d'Ace.

Le cadet lui demanda de laisser son grand frère tranquille, il avait l'air agressif et énervé. Marco eut alors l'impression qu'il était jaloux. Il rigola intérieurement, cela s'annonçait bien, il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

- En fait, je suis le petit ami de ton frère !  
- Quoi ? raconte pas n'importe quoi! Luffy l'écoute pas! Cria l'aîné espérant ce faire entendre.  
- Ace n'a pas l'air d'accord. Rétorqua le plus jeune  
- Non, pas pour l'instant, mais je compte bien le séduire et le mettre dans mon lit, ça ne te pose pas de problème au moins ?

Il n'entendit pas de réponse ce qui le fit jubiler, il avait un sourire sur ses lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était tellement perdu dans ses plans de mise en couple qu'il ne vit pas son camarade reprendre le téléphone et demander à son frère de ne pas l'écouter. Marco le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, il allait faire en sorte, qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone, ses paroles ne soit pas mises en doute.

Il caressa le torse d'Ace sous son regard éberlué. Puis, il se pencha, embrassant la clavicule, ensuite, descendit petit à petit après avoir relevé le T-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Le cadet commençait à entendre la respiration irrégulière de son frère. Le plus grand demanda au blond d'arrêter, mais il continua, descendant une main vers le pantalon. Il glissa ses doigts en dessous après avoir défait la ceinture et s'empara du membre de son ami.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement, il tenait ferment le téléphone espérant que son petit frère n'entende rien. Mais c'était peine perdu, celui-ci avait tout entendu, et, fou de rage, avait raccroché le téléphone, avant de se mettre à préparer un sac. Lorsque Garp le vit, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

- Je vais chez Law ! Répondit il, passablement agacé.  
- Ça c'est mal passé avec Ace ?

Il ne répondit pas, claqua violemment la porte et se dirigea chez son petit ami en courant. A l'internat, Marco avait entreprit de torturer son camarade, qui au bout de quelques minutes, se cambra sous le blond en murmurant le prénom de son petit frère.

Le dominant se releva et lécha ses doigts avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique. Puis, il partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide, voir son ami avec un tel regard l'avait assez bien excité et s'il ne voulait pas le violer, valait mieux qu'il sorte de la pièce en vitesse.

Ace était toujours allongé par terre, son pantalon à moitié ouvert et un caleçon sale sur lui. Il avait apprécié mais c'était le visage de son frère qui lui était resté en tête, le blond avait finalement peut-être raison, il était sans doute amoureux de Luffy. Il se tapa le front, affirmant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, et puis qu'est-ce que son frère avait pu penser ?

Le lendemain, le brun ne parla pas à son ami, il était plutôt colère. Quant à son ami en question, lui affirmait qu'il le remercierait un jour. A la pause de midi, le jeune Portgas reçut un appel d'un Garp particulièrement furieux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit au téléphone hier ?  
- Pas grand chose. S'étonna le brun en entendant le ton dur du grand père.  
- Pas grand chose ? Tu rigoles ? Luffy est parti hier en faisant un petit sac pour aller soit disant chez Law. Et quand je l'ai appelé ce matin il m'a affirmé que Luffy était passé et était reparti. Gronda le plus vieux.  
- Il a fugué ?  
- Oui, donc s'il vient te voir, appelle-moi !

La seule fois où Luffy avait fugué était le jour où Garp l'avait puni et ne lui avait pas préparé à manger mais il était revenu quelques heures après. Mais pas cette fois, il comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude du grand père, il était tellement préoccupé que les heures de l'après midi furent vraiment longues. A la fin de la journée, il était toujours très angoissé, que faisait Luffy ?

- Ça va pas, Ace ? Demanda Marco.  
- C'est de ta faute ! Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas forcé à appeler et si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait hier Luffy n'aurait certainement pas fugué ! Cria le Brun.  
- Ça va je t'ai pas violé non plus. Soupira t-il.  
- Encore heureux !

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tout en se disputant, enfin c'était plutôt Ace qui gueulait sur son ami alors que lui se confondait en excuse. Puis, ils virent un des gars de leur classe que personne n'aimait à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait l'air d'embêter un plus petit que lui, il devait venir d'ailleurs et attendre quelqu'un car il ne portait pas l'uniforme.

- Allez, viens avec nous, on va bien s'amuser, gamin. Fit Edward Teach de façon perverse.  
- Je ne veux pas, laisse tomber ! Répliqua le plus jeune.

Celui qui se faisait surnommé Barbe Noir s'agaça, il voulut faire payer l'insolence du petit mais Ace l'arrêta juste à temps, reconnaissant son petit frère.

- Luffy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Ace ! S'écria t-il tout joyeux.

Il s'élança dans les bras du plus grand, Edward rentra chez lui en voyant toute l'école rappliquer. Luffy regarda méchamment le blond qui se trouvait aux côtés de son grand frère, c'était sûrement lui le fameux Marco. Ce dernier eut un sourire gêné.

Ace se dégagea de l'étreinte du plus jeune et le regarda sévèrement avant de lui faire la morale, le punissant. Il n'aurait droit à aucune viande durant une semaine, le cadet gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement mais ne dit rien. Puis le plus grand remarqua un bleu sur la joue de plus jeune.

- C'est qui, qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda t-il légèrement en colère.  
- Ha ça, c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-il.  
- Ne dis pas que c'est rien, tu as un bleu !  
- C'est quand je suis parti de chez Law, il voulait pas que je parte en pleine nuit sur un coup de tête. Il a voulu me retenir et je me suis débattu, il a donc finalement lâcher sans que je m'en aperçoive et je me suis pris le mur du coup...

Ace soupira, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Le plus jeune sourit de toutes ses dents tout en attrapant le bras de son frère. Marco lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait peut-être appeler ses parents. Le chapeau de paille lui lança un regard meurtrier, quant au grand brun, il soupira et fit le numéro de Garp. Il le rassura en disant que Luffy était avec lui et que exceptionnellement il rentrerait ce week-end pour ramener le fugueur.

Pour l'instant il partirent à l'internat, le petit toujours accroché au jeune Portgas comme une sangsue. Marco se sentie légèrement de trop, son ami était en colère contre lui et le deuxième le fixait toujours d'un œil mauvais. Ce soir n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, loin de là...

Arrivé à la chambre, le plus grand envoya Luffy à la douche.

- Alors on fait comme on était petit ! Supplia le gamin.  
- Co-comment ça ? Bégaya Ace.  
- Prends ta douche avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul avec l'autre pervers.

L'autre "pervers" rigola ouvertement et affirma que lui au moins il ne demandait pas à Ace de prendre sa douche avec lui. Mais il ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançaient les deux frères, le plus grand refusa, faisant bouder Luffy une fois de plus. Mais celui-ci abdiqua et alla seul à la salle de bain.

- Eh bien ça alors, tu ne veux pas mater ton petit frère sous la douche ?  
- Ta gueule ! Maugréa le brun/  
- Ou alors tu as eu peur de ne pas te retenir de lui sauter dessus ?

Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs s'élança sur son ami, lui intimant de se taire. Marco fit quelques remarques sur Luffy, il affirmait le trouver mignon, presque même plus qu'Ace et que si celui-ci ne voulait pas tenter sa chance lui le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Ce qui lui valut des coups en plus, mais il était beaucoup plus fort et il put coincer le brun sous lui.

- Tu es jaloux ? Susurra t-il.  
- N'importe quoi ! Cracha Ace  
- C'est pas ce que tes rougeurs me disent. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour lui donner du plaisir sans lui faire mal. Lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille. Ou préfères-tu que je lui apprenne avant ?  
- Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère, c'est clair !? Ragea t-il.  
- C'est que monsieur est tout feu tout flamme. Rit Son ami avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond regarda la porte menant vers la salle de bain et eut un sourire malicieux, il se retourna vers sa victime. Puis il commença à faire une description de comment le cadet pouvait prendre sa douche. Il insista sur la sensualité du geste, réveillant ainsi le désir d'Ace. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais il n'arrivait qu'à imaginer l'eau dégoulinant sur le corps de Luffy.

Marco se releva, non s'en toucher la bosse qui s'était formée, ce qui fit gémir le brun, qui se retourna sur le côté, espérant cacher cette proéminence.

- Je vais aller dormir avec Vista son colocataire n'est pas là cette semaine. Faites pas trop de bruit, je te rappelle que les murs ne son pas très épais. Ricana t-il.

Ce fut à ces derniers mots que sortit Luffy, il vit juste le blond sortir à son plus grand soulagement, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce type. Il aperçut son frère recroquevillé par terre, il s'inquiéta et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Ace se redressa, toujours dos au plus jeune, et essayant tant bien que mal à faire redescendre son envie.

Il se retourna tout en poussant le plus jeune sur le lit afin que celui-ci n'aperçoive pas sa gêne et partit prendre la douche à son tour. Le chapeau de paille se redressa, ne comprenant pas le geste de son frère, mais il remarqua qu'il était sur le lit d'Ace, il s'y rallongea, humant l'odeur laissée. Ça l'avait toujours rassuré de faire ça, il était tellement content de pouvoir être ainsi une nouvelle fois.

Quant à l'aîné, il avait finit par faire retomber tout son désir, malheureusement, en sortant de la douche, il prit sa serviette et tomba sur l'odeur du benjamin. Il revit alors toutes les images qui étaient, un peu plus tôt, passées dans son esprit, il jeta la serviette, pestant contre le blond. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama et éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans le lit de son camarade, ce qui surprit Luffy.

- Ace ?  
- Hum...  
- On ne dort pas ensemble ?  
- Non, on a deux lits autant en profiter...  
- S'il te plaît, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus...  
- Luffy, ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai cours demain, j'ai besoin de dormir. Fit-il d'un ton sec.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce devenue sombre, mais aucun des deux ne dormait. Le plus jeune boudait car son frère n'avait pas répondu à son caprice, et il était légèrement triste en pensant que son frère lui en voulait. Le plus vieux maudissait lentement Marco, tout en essayant de faire disparaître les images de Luffy de sa tête.

- Tu vas rentrer à la maison, Ace ?  
- Oui, ce week end, je suis bien obligé, je ne vais pas te laisser repartir tout seul. Chuchota t-il.  
- Mais non, je voulais dire, définitivement.  
- Luffy je ne peux pas changer d'école comme ça...  
- Alors tu vas rester avec l'autre pervers ? S'inquiéta Luffy.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'il a fait hier était exceptionnel, c'est pas son genre de forcer quelqu'un.

Luffy soupira, lui n'appréciait pas ce type, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas forcer son frère puis d'ailleurs celui-ci n'aimait pas Law et pourtant ils étaient toujours en couple, non ? Alors pourquoi Ace n'aurait pas le droit de rester ici, surtout s'il aimait Marco...

* * *

Bonjour, voilà la première partie. Si vous vous perdez au départ je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'alternative sur l'appellation des personnages étant un univers alternatifs. Bon sinon j'adore ce couple alors j'espère que ça vous plait pour l'instant.

Aller, laissez vos impression merci


	4. Un amour plus que Fraternel 2 sur 2

**Un amour plus que fraternel 2/2**

Le vendredi soir arriva assez rapidement, les deux frères rejoignirent la gare, accompagné de Marco au plus grand dam du petit fils de Garp. D'ailleurs son aîné ne faisait que parler avec lui, de choses et d'autres alors il était laissé derrière. Au moment de dire au revoir, le blond en profita pour embrasser Ace sur le coin des lèvres, surprenant ce dernier.

L'homme au chapeau de paille s'avança vers lui et lui fila un coup de pied dans le tibia, et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le jeune homme aurait été foudroyé sur place.

Ils s'installèrent dans le train sans échanger la moindre parole, un silence pesant s'installa. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain. Le grand père vint les chercher, et ce matin là toute la ville eut un doux réveil. La voix du vieil homme résonna dans toute la gare, et de se qu'on pouvait comprendre Luffy allait être sévèrement puni.

Le plus grand ne prit même pas sa défense, avançant d'un pas rapide pour rentrer le plus vite possible, et une fois chez lui, il monta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer. Il appela alors un ami de la famille de longue date, lui demandant s'il était libre aujourd'hui car il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Luffy passa devant la chambre de son frère, une mine sombre sur le visage, son frère avait été plutôt distant avec lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Law avertit par le grand père décida de passer chez son petit ami pas longtemps après son arrivée.

Il monta directement, saluant Garp au passage. Il allait en direction de la chambre du petit brun quand le grand frère de celui-ci passa la porte de sa chambre.

- Tiens, salut Ace. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas vue. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
- Pas assez à mon goût. Répliqua son interlocuteur d'un ton amer.

Law ne fut même pas surpris du ton employé ou du moins il ne le montra pas, puis voyant Luffy sortir de la salle de bain il se dirigea vers lui. Il caressa la joue bleu de son petit ami, lui demandant si ça lui faisait mal. Il répondit avec son sourire légendaire qu'il ne sentait absolument rien. Puis il remarqua son grand frère habillé comme pour sortir.

- Tu vas où, Ace ? Demanda t-il avec empressement.  
- Je vais chez Sabo. Répondit-il de manière sèche.  
- Mais je croyais qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble. Dit-il, sa voix embrumée par la tristesse.

Ace ne répondit pas, il n'aimait pas voir son frère triste et encore moins si c'était lui le coupable mais à cause de son camarade de chambre il devait se changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux qu'une journée avec son meilleur ami à aller draguer les jolies filles ?

Law vit bien le changement du comportement du plus jeune, en plus de ça, il avait lui aussi prévu quelque chose. Il aurait voulu rester avec son petit ami mais il ne pouvait pas annuler comme ça.

Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs s'enfuit de la maison à toute vitesse, partant chez son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, puis il lui annonça le plan de la journée. Un tour au parc pour voir les filles.

Il passèrent la matinée là-bas, draguant plusieurs jolies filles. Ils avaient du succès, et Sabo réussit à décocher trois numéros. Quant à l'autre, il draguait mais on sentait bien qu'il était ailleurs.

- Dis-moi, Ace. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ton pensionnat ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-il évasivement.  
- C'est à cause de Luffy ?  
- Hum... Pas vraiment.

Mais il n'était pas dupe, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché et pour cause, ils devinaient aisément quand l'autre mentait. Mais le blond n'insista pas, il avait toute la journée devant lui pour lui faire cracher le morceau, et cela concernait Luffy il en était persuadé.

D'ailleurs celui-ci se morfondait chez lui, il avait eu une discutions plutôt sérieuse avec Law, il lui avait annoncé que cette après midi il devait voir quelqu'un mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait gêné, non son petit ami lui avait demandé de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il ressentait envers Ace.

Luffy n'avait pas compris, il lui avait répondu du tac au tac que c'était son frère, Law avait soupiré. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il avait tout le week end pour réfléchir et que lundi il devait lui donner sa réponse. Du coup, une fois n'était pas coutume il se mit à réfléchir, il savait juste qu'il tenait énormément à Ace. Y avait-il autre chose pour que son petit ami soit si sérieux ?

Les deux autres avaient finit par aller manger dans un fast food sans échanger une seule parole, Sabo respectait le silence de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas l'obligé à parler même si la curiosité l'envahissait. Et puis il finit par se remémorer le passé.

- Tu te souviens quand on était petit, pendant plusieurs jours tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de Luffy. Il te suivait partout et voulait absolument devenir ton ami quand il a su que vous alliez vivre ensemble. Rigola t-il.  
- Hum, mouais, il était collant. Sourit le brun.  
- Et pourtant il n'abandonnais jamais, et peu à peu tu souriais dès que tu le voyais te suivre. Et s'il ne le faisait pas tu t'inquiétais.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Il me saoulait. Se défendit il.  
- Menteur. Soupira Sabo. Déjà à ce moment là tu tenais beaucoup à lui, même si tu jouais les insensibles.

Le blond se moquait légèrement du brun, celui-ci avait gonflé les joues pour montrer qu'il boudait, mais évoquer ces moments là le faisait tout même sourire. Ils marchèrent un peu au hasard en ville, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en cette belle après midi.

Mais la journée faillit être gâchée à cause d'un léger contre temps, Ace venait d'apercevoir Law et il n'était pas seul. L'autre personne ne pouvait, assurément, pas être Luffy car le concerné était consigné à la maison avec interdiction de sortie pendant un mois.

Ace s'approcha pour voir de quoi il retournait, laissant Sabo qui ne comprit pas sa réaction. Le petit ami du chapeau de paille était assis à la terrasse d'un café, discutant avec un garçon aux cheveux rouges. C'était Kidd l'ex petit ami, d'après les rumeurs, du tatoué. Le garçon aux taches de rousseurs se mit à bouillir de rage.

Il profitait de l'absence de son frère pour retourner avec son ex, il allait lui payer. Il se dirigeas d'un pas dangereux vers l'autre brun. La blond le suivit légèrement inquiet. Ace souleva Law par le col avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Je savais que t'étais qu'un gros con ! Tu profites que mon frère soit puni pour le tromper ! Cracha t-il rageusement.  
- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses... Répliqua Law d'un ton froid, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'est que je dois croire à ton avis ! Hurla t-il hors de lui.  
- Kidd ne fais que me ramener mes affaires qu'il a retrouvé chez lui. Souffla t-il. Cela date de bien avant ma rencontre avec Luffy.  
- Y a intérêt, sinon...  
- Sinon quoi ? Le coupa t-il d'un ton abrupte. Depuis le début tu me cherches un défaut qui pourrais faire pencher Luffy en ta faveur, pour il rompe avec moi.  
- Normal, je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec un connard dans ton genre. Gronda Ace.  
- Tu parles, que ce soit moi ou un autre tu n'accepteras jamais qu'il soit avec quelqu'un, tu veux le garder pour toi. Tu devrais ouvrir un peu les yeux, tu es simplement jaloux qu'il préfère quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise du Portgas, avant de le toiser d'un air sérieux, tout en lui disant que c'était Luffy qui choisirait. Mais que même si c'était Ace vers qui il allait, Law n'abandonnerait pas si facilement et que si jamais le grand brun lui faisait du mal, il aurait de ses nouvelles.

Il prit alors ses affaires, paya son verre et partit sans un regard de plus, quant à Ace, lui était resté sur place. Il serrait les poings, il fallait que lui aussi s'y mette avec ses allusions, mince à la fin, il n'était pas amoureux de son petit frère. Le roux se leva à son tour puis marmonna de façon à que seul Ace et Sabo l'entende qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à aimer un mec. Puis il s'en alla dans le sens opposé du tatoué.

Le blond prit le bras de son meilleur ami, et l'emmena s'installer à un bar plus loin. Il saisit un verre d'alcool, il ne voulait pas accepter. Ils avaient tords tous autant qu'ils étaient, il voulait juste protéger son petit frère, pourquoi personne ne voulait le comprendre ? Sabo voyait son meilleur ami enchaîner les verres, s'inquiétant un peu pour lui.

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. Déclara t-il soudainement.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ace décontenancé.  
- Que tu sois amoureux de Luffy.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, bordel. Pesta le brun.  
- Menteur. Murmura t-il.

L'homme aux taches de rousseurs reprit un verre mais s'étouffa avec en entendant le phrase de son ami d'enfance.

- Qu'est ce que tu n'acceptes pas ? Le fait que tu sois gay ou qu'il s'agisse de Luffy ?

Malgré tout le Protgas y réfléchit sérieusement, il n'avait jamais imaginer un jour éprouver quelque chose pour un garçon. Pourtant c'était vrai que malgré tout les filles qu'il avait vu passer, aucune d'elle ne l'avait vraiment satisfait, il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais merde, Luffy était son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas !

- De tout façon, il est mon petit frère. Soupira le brun. Et puis il aime Law... Finit-il par marmotter quelques minutes après.

Sabo sourit légèrement, il reconnaissait, sans vraiment l'avouer, qu'il aimait son petit frère. Maintenant il fallait qu'il l'accepte et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lien de sang. Il échafaudait un plan, quand tout un d'un coup, il remarqua l'absence de son ami. En effet, Ace était partit rejoindre des filles, et voilà comment repartir de zéro avec Ace...

Ce dernier draguait les filles, tout en continuant à vider son verre au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se remplissait.

Le chapeau de paille, quant à lui, était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne comprenait pas Law. En plus de ça il s'ennuyait ferme, il était tout seul, enfin Garp était là mais c'était pas pareil. Il aurait voulu qu'Ace reste ainsi, ils auraient trouvé quelque chose d'amusant à faire, pensa t-il dans un énième soupir d'ennui.

Lorsque le moment du dîner arriva, il déboula en bas en quatrième vitesse, sa joie faillit perdre de son éclat quand il aperçut seulement deux couverts, mais Luffy restait Luffy et quoi de mieux que manger ? Il demanda tout de même a son grand père où était Ace.

- Lui et Sabo ont prévu de rentrer tard. Il va sûrement nous ramener une jolie fille. Rigola le grand père.

A cette annonce, le plus jeune de la famille cessa tout mouvement, il voyait déjà son frère bras dessus, bras dessous avec une pouf. Il fit une grimace, il risquait de les entendre, il était persuadé que ce serait une fille qui allait profiter de lui, une espèce de vipère, sangsue.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il avait une très mauvaise image des filles qui collait avec son orientation sexuelle. Pourtant cette fois, il la voyait encore plus horrible, il en avait des frissons dans le dos. Il lui fut impossible d'avaler autre chose de plus, les images de son frère et d'une fille nue collée à lui, lui avait littéralement coupé l'appétit.

Il remonta dans sa chambre sous le regard incrédule de Garp, puis partit se coucher. Mais il passa devant la chambre d'Ace, il poussa légèrement la porte. Jamais il n'avait ramené de fille, alors ce soir ne ferait pas exception, non ? Il l'espérait...

Ce fut à ce moment que tout fut clair, il savait parfaitement que Law avait fricoté avec des filles bien avant, il y avait même eu Kidd, lais ça ne dégouttait pas Luffy, non il s'en fichait. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Ace tout cela l'énervait, il n'avait aimé aucune de ses copines, il leur avait toujours trouvé un défaut, et pourtant celle de son petit ami il les avait rencontré et les avait trouvé gentille, même que Nami était devenue sa meilleure amie, c'était pour dire...

Et puis lorsque son aîné lui avait téléphoné et qu'il avait entendu ce que lui avait dit Marco, ça l'avait mit dans une colère noire, comment ce mec osait toucher son frère ?

Il était amoureux d'Ace, il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui ? pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer sincèrement Law ou n'importe qui d'autre mais pas Ace, un hétéro et son grand frère en plus de ça... Le petit Monkey se mit à déprimer, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il était certain que si on écrivait son histoire ça donnerait du Roméo et Juliette mais avec un Roméo qui s'en fout. Il se sentit soudain pathétique, et s'allongea sur le lit de son aîné dont l'odeur était imprégnée dessus. Cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, mais cette fois, ça ne le calma pas, bien au contraire, il se mit à pleurer pour de bon, étouffant sa douleur dans le coussin pour ne pas alerter son grand père.

Pendant ce temps, la soirée pour les deux jeunes amis était bien avancée, il commençait à se faire tard. Et même s'il était entouré de jolie fille, Sabo cherchait à tous prix de rentrer et emporter son meilleur ami qui était maintenant quasiment saoul. Tiens, voilà encore une femme qui venait draguer le brun.

- Lucy ? C'est un très joli prénom. Fit Ace la voix un eu éraillée. ça ressemble presque à Luffy.

Le blond se figea en regardant la scène, est-ce que son ami allait se trahir tout seul ? Il se rassit, observant la scène, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres. La jeune femme n'avait pas très bien comprit le lien mais avait sourit tout de même. Elle était menue, brune aux cheveux cours, et pour un homme dont l'esprit était embrouillé par l'alcool on aurait pu la confondre avec Luffy, mais il en fallait des verres dans l'organisme pour ça. Et pourtant le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs avait parfaitement réussi à confondre.

Il tendit la main vers la joue de la demoiselle en prononçant le prénom de son petit frère avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle ne rechigna pas sur le prénom et se laissa faire, Sabo était finalement très content de la soirée, pourvu qu'il s'en souvienne. De tout façon, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, même bourré le brun avait une mémoire prodigieuse.

Quand il eut finit d'embrasser la brune, il se prit a passer les mains sous le T-shirt et lorsqu'il sentit le soutient-gorge, il souleva le tissu un peu perdu, se demanda ce que c'était à voix haute, la brune prit ça pour une plaisanterie coquine. Le blond se leva d'un coup, prenant son ami par le bras pour vite le faire sortir, s'il comprenait que c'était une fille et pas son frère cela aurait pu très mal tourner.

Ace râla, il était assez mécontent que son ami les ait interrompu.

- Je croyais que ça te dérangeait pas que j'aime Luffy. Articula t-il.  
- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas mais là ce n'était pas Luffy... Soupira le blond exaspéré.

Au moment de rentrer dans la maison, Sabo fit signe à son ami de se taire qui l'imita en rigolant doucement. Il le porta jusqu'au deuxième étage pour le poser sur son lit. Dans la chambre de celui-ci se reposait Luffy, qui après avoir pleuré s'était endormi. Malheureusement, le bruit que faisait ses aînés le réveilla il se dirigea en grognant vers le couloir, voulant savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Il put voir un Sabo soutenant un Ace complètement bourré, celui-ci baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles sous l'air blasé du blond.

- Eh bien, vous en faites un raffut. Grimaça le plus jeune en se frottant les yeux.  
- Ah, Luffy, tu tombes bien, si tu pouvais t'occuper de cet abruti, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Marmonna le blond.  
- Il m'a empêché d'aller plus loin. S'indigna le brun saoul. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, Lulu ? Mais t'inquiète dès qu'il pars on reprend ou on en était. Fit il avec un clin d'œil.  
- De quoi il parle ? Interrogea Luffy.  
- A toi de découvrir, bon je te laisse Lu', à la prochaine. Dit Sabo tout en prenant la fuite.

Il avait poussé Ace dans les bras du plus jeune qui peinait à le soutenir, ce dernier dormait à moitié tout en bavant gracieusement sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. Luffy le secoua un peu, lui affirmant qu'il était lourd, il était tout de même content de revoir son frère seul, aucune fille à l'horizon.

Le plus grand se releva un peu et fut accompagné par son petit frère jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'allongea sur le dos. Le chapeau de paille soupira, puis son frère lui chopa la taille grâce à ses jambes d'un coup rapide, le surprenant. Ce qui fit que Luffy se retrouva allongé sur lui.

- Allez, Lulu. Terminons ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure. Déclara-il d'une voix embrumée.

Il ne comprit qu'au moment où Ace posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en passant une main sous son haut.

- Ace, arrêtes, tu... Balbutia t-il, soudainement coupé par une paire de lèvre.  
- Décidément, Luffy, tes lèvres sont celles qui ont le meilleur goût. Si tu savais a quel point j'ai envie de toi, là tout de suite.

Le susnommé ne savait plus vraiment ce qui ce passait, son frère l'embrassait, celui qu'il aimait le désirait, et fortement d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir contre son bas ventre. Malheureusement avant d'avoir plus d'explication Ace s'endormit, lui toujours prisonnier de ses jambes et bras. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, ne cherchant, pas plus les raisons de cette position.

Le lendemain fut un peu dur pour notre alcoolique, il avait mal au crâne et avait fait un rêve pour le moins étrange et pourtant agréable. Il essaya de se lever avant de remarquer un poids sur lui, suivit d'un grognement après son mouvement.

Apparemment son rêve était à moitié réalité car il put découvrir l'objet de ses fantasmes couché sur lui. Il se rappelait d'une bonne partie de la soirée. Son frère était toujours habillé donc tout ce qu'il avait pensé avoir fait après être rentré à la maison n'était qu'un songe, et tant mieux.

Par contre, si Luffy ne se dégageait pas tout de suite, l'aîné n'était pas sûr que ça resterait un rêve. Il se leva prestement, pensant ainsi se dégager de l'emprise du plus jeune, mais au contraire, celui-ci s'était inconsciemment accroché sur lui en se sentant glisser. Leur jambes s'entremêlèrent, les faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit fracassant, réveillant pour de bon le cadet.

Au moment où il voulut se relever d'au dessus du chapeau de paille, ce dernier l'agrippa fermement, l'empêchant de se mettre ne serait ce qu'à quatre pattes. Luffy lui murmura de ne pas partir.

- Ça suffit, Luffy. Lâche-moi ! Ordonna t-il sur un ton pressant.  
- Non ! Si je te laisse partir tu vas m'abandonner toute la journée et alors on ne se sera pas vu du week-end. Refusa t-il. Et aussi je veux que tu m'expliques ton comportement d'hier. Souffla t-il d'un air suppliant  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors maintenant lâche-moi. Déclara Ace sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

Le Monkey D le laissa se relever, et s'assit par terre, la tête baissé. Il était assez mal, son frère venait de le rejeter d'une manière assez brutale, il se sentit cruche d'avoir pu imaginer qu'Ace se soit comporté ainsi la veille car ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Quant au plus grand, il était debout, les yeux cachés par ses mèches de cheveux, il avait conscience d'avoir été méchant pour le coup, mais il pensait que c'était mieux comme ça pour son petit frère.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une larme rouler sur la joue de son vis à vis.

- Écoutes, Lu'... Je suis dé..  
- Tais-toi ! Cria Luffy. Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin !  
- Lu' ?

Il voulut lui prendre le bras mais il se fit repousser, Luffy se recroquevilla sur lui, les mains serrant ses genoux. L'aînée s'accroupit en face, ne trouvant pas les mots pour réconforter le plus petit.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Luffy d'une voix enrouée.  
- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Lu'... Affirma Ace.  
- Mais pas autant que je le voudrais. Murmura t-il.

L'homme aux taches de rousseurs ne dit rien, pensant avoir mal entendu. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence complet, seuls les reniflement peu gracieux de Luffy s'entendaient dans la pièce.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Lu'? Osa Ace.  
- Laisse tomber, retourne plutôt draguer ces poufs. Cracha le plus jeune.

Il avait relevé la tête en écriant sa dernière réplique mais il ne s'attendait pas à se faire embrasser de manière langoureuse par son aîné. Un personne de l'autre côté de la porte soupira doucement avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur, la vie de ses petits fils allait devenir compliquée...

* * *

Hello! Et voici la deuxième partie, pas mal non? moi j'aime beaucoup. Surtout la fin ou il m'a fallut un petit coup de pouce par ma fidèle correctrice. Sinon j'aime se contexte un peu, pas vous? Oui je suis une fan de yaoi surtout d'AcexLuffy...


	5. Mon patron ce canon 1 sur 2

**Mon patron ce canon 1/2**

Ça y est elle y était à son entretien d'embauche, et après celui-ci peut-être intégrerait elle la grande entreprise One Piece. Elle était arrivée vingt minutes à l'avance, et elle était légèrement stressée, elle voulait vraiment ce travail car ici on pouvait gravir les échelons assez rapidement, et donc avoir une paie plus importante. Oui elle avait postulé ici que pour l'argent, mais après tout c'était une jeune femme qui aimait l'argent plus que tout.

Elle relit une nouvelle fois son CV comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, elle ne devait sûrement pas être la seule candidate il fallait qu'elle mette toutes les chances de son côté. Elle tira sur sa jupe pour la remettre droite même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle put voir un homme imposant arriver vers elle. Il avait une moustache assez impressionnante et toute blanche, il s'approcha d'elle, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, la décontenancent quelque peu.

- Vous êtes Nami Oren'ji ?  
- Oui tout à fait. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
- Vous êtes en avance, c'est déjà une très bonne qualité. Je suis Edward Newgate, je vais vous faire passer l'entretien.  
- Bien, merci de me recevoir. S'inclina t-elle.

Il sourit imperceptiblement, cette jeune fille était très formelle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il espérait tout de même qu'elle se détresserait un peu. Elle le suivit dans le couloir et respira un grand coup, Robin lui avait dit que ça l'aiderait, de prendre des grandes bouffés d'air pour ce calmer, mais ça ne fit que la tendre encore plus.

Il la fit entrer dans son bureau, elle attendit qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir pour le faire, puis elle lui donna tous les papiers sur elle, elle parla avec une voix basse. Elle était déjà très mal à l'aise et on pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour qu'elle soit sereine. Il avait un air sévère et elle pensait du coup qu'elle n'était pas du tout à la hauteur, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne si facilement. Il lui fallait ce travail et surtout ici, elle ne craqua donc pas, même si à certains moments elle trahissait son malaise.

Quand enfin la torture, d'après elle, se termina, elle respira mais encore fallait-il qu'il veuille d'elle, il lui restait plus qu'à attendre trois jours pour avoir la réponse. En attendant elle cherchait à sortir de ce bureau.

- Eh bien, vous êtes impressionnante. Vous êtes la première jeune fille à ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant moi.

Elle fut surprise et lâcha un simple "Ah" comme réponse, le pire c'était qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres, le malheur des jeunes filles le faisait marrer ? Quel monstre, pensa Nami. Enfin au moins elle avait des points en plus, c'était déjà ça.

Trois jours qu'elle attendait cette réponse et toujours rien pourtant il lui avait juré qu'elle le saurait avant ce délais. Si ça ce trouve il ne la prenait pas mais ne voulait pas lui dire, ce serait vraiment horrible de sa part. La rousse comptait les heures, toujours pas de coup de fil et il allait être dix-huit heure. Elle perdait espoir peu à peu, quand tout à coup, le téléphone sonna, ce fut comme un chien affamé depuis une semaine qu'elle ce jeta sur le combiné.

- Moshi mosh !  
- Bonjour Mademoiselle Oren'ji, je suis Portgas D. Ace, de l'entreprise One Piece. Je suis chargé de vous informer que nous vous embauchons demain en tant que ma nouvelle secrétaire.  
- Me-merci beaucoup. Réussit-elle à articuler.  
- Bien, ne soyez pas en retard, on se retrouve à huit heures devant mon bureau. A demain.

Elle répondit de même et raccrocha lentement le téléphone avant de sauter dans tout son appartement, trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce poste. Bon, peut-être qu'être une simple secrétaire n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait mais plus elle montrerait de quoi elle était capable plus vite elle monterait en grade.

Le lendemain elle se leva aux aurores, se préparant minutieusement, attachant ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Elle prit une chemise blanche, laissant ses premiers boutons ouverts, elle aimait plaire quoi qu'il arrive, elle ajouta une petite jupe noir s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et des talons noirs.

Elle prit son sac et partit en n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clé, lorsqu'elle marcha, elle avait un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres, son rêve commençait maintenant. Elle franchit les immenses portes du bâtiment, rentrant dans le hall, se dirigeant vers la femme de l'accueil qui lui indiqua l'étage.

Elle arriva devant le bureau, mais il n'y avait personne, en même temps, il lui restait un bon quart d'heure à attendre, elle observa son futur espace. Bon, c'était spacieux, avec plusieurs meubles de rangement, où se trouvait d'ailleurs un tas d'archives, un bureau juste à côté de la porte qui menait au bureau de son supérieur. C'était bien éclairé, il y avait trois chaises, sans doute pour faire patienter les personnes qui viendraient voir son patron.

Elle approcha de la baie vitrée afin de voir la vue que ça avait sur la ville, elle fut tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne entrer.

- Edward m'avait dit que vous seriez en avance, et moi qui pensait pouvoir préparer votre arrivée. Déclara un homme, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Elle se retourna en sursaut et se mit à détailler cet homme, de beaux yeux sombres, une peau halée, des tâches de rousseurs ornant ses joues et de splendides cheveux noirs ébène. Elle était subjuguée par le charme de ce garçon et son sourire était franc et chaleureux, il était habillé d'un costume bleu foncé non repassé, donnant un air rebelle, une cravate orange jurant avec le reste. Il se présenta de plus près, elle mit un temps à répondre, trop concentrée à l'observer. Elle se ressaisit, elle n'était pas ici pour se trouver un mec mais pour gagner de l'argent.

Il lui parla du fonctionnement de son poste et de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'entreprise. Il ne s'arrêta pas de sourire tout le long de son monologue, ce qui fit qu'elle loupa quelques passages. Quand il rentra dans son bureau pour des affaires, elle gagna sa chaise et s'assit dessus, tout en lâchant un long soupir. C'était le premier homme à lui faire cette effet là au premier regard.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, se traitant mentalement d'idiote, flasher sur son supérieur, mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Mais le pire était à venir. Cela faisait bien six mois qu'elle était ici.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, à l'aider pour certaines affaires jusqu'à rester très tard le soir. En plus d'avoir pas mal de qualité au niveau physique, il en avait niveau moral. Il était intelligent, poli, drôle et sympathique. Bon, il avait la manie de s'endormir n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment, et aussi d'aimer inconditionnellement son petit frère avec qui il passait des heures au téléphone ou annulait des rendez-vous pour partir le rejoindre. Enfin en regardant mieux, c'était vraiment touchant d'un côté, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce garçon.

Elle ne voulait même plus monter en grade, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ace. Elle mettait toujours des habits sexy, même si cela restait discret, oui elle faisait un tas d'effort pour le séduire, même si quelque part, être amoureuse l'effrayait.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi mais un facteur se mit entre eux, du nom d'Urumie. Une fille élancée, ses cheveux châtains foncés tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, des yeux verts émeraudes qui en feraient tomber plus d'un et un teint pâle. Elle était une fille vraiment magnifique mais notre petite secrétaire et ses collègues s'étaient amusés à la surnommer "Double face".

Eh oui, cette magnifique femme était toujours de nature souriante, gentille, timide quand elle était avec Ace mais dès que celui-ci tournait le dos, elle devenait instantanément méchante et abordait un rictus malveillant. Elle se vantait d'avoir touché le gros lot et le fait qu'elle allait ne pas avoir à travailler de sa vie car si Nami était amoureuse de par les nombreuses qualités de Portgas, Urumie était amoureuse de son argent. Certes, notre rousse faisait tout pour gagner un maximum et ainsi devenir riche, mais elle au moins, elle travaillait.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois au plus grand malheur de la rouquine, lorsqu'elle l'avait appris elle en avait été vraiment affligée. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer et espérer qu'il la voit comme une petite amie potentiel plutôt qu'une simple secrétaire.

Aujourd'hui notre chère secrétaire justement était à son poste, et s'ennuyait sec car le directeur adjoint était en rendez-vous avec sa belle. Elle reçut alors un appel, elle décrocha, préparant sa phrase dans ces conditions pour avertir qu'il n'était pas joignable pour le moment.

- Bonjour, bureau de Monsieur Portgas.  
- Oui bonjour, je voudrais voir Ace, je suis en bas de l'immeuble. Il faut que je monte ou il descend ?  
- Je suis désolée mais il est en rendez-vous pour l'instant. Répondit elle sèchement, agacée par le ton familier qu'avait employé son interlocuteur.  
- Oui, je sais avec Urumie, dit lui que c'est son petit frère il comprendra.

Nami se résolut à passer l'appel car quand il s'agissait du petit frère, son supérieur était clair, l'appel devait être transmis aussitôt quelque soit les personnes avec qui il était ou qu'il dorme. Elle fit suivre donc le coup de téléphone, Ace ouvrit alors la porte de son bureau, lui faisant savoir que son cadet allait monter et qu'il fallait le laisser entrer. Elle attendit donc qu'il monte tous les escaliers avant de le voir apparaître.

- Lu-Luffy ?! S'étonna t-elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Nami ?! S'écria t-il tout aussi surpris. Je me disait bien que je connaissais cette voix aussi. Rigola t-il avec un large sourire.

Elle le regarda interloquée, qu'est-ce que sont meilleur ami fichait ici ? Il avait finalement craqué et était venue voir la personne qui faisait battre le cœur de la rousse. Car, oui, elle lui avait tout raconté pour son amour non réciproque, il l'avait d'ailleurs consolé plusieurs fois, passant des soirées entières chez elle. Elle avait aussi évoqué la sorcière mais jamais elle n'avait prononcé leurs prénoms. Luffy la regardait, surpris, et tout fut clair, sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de son frère. Mince alors, il n'aurait jamais deviné, il lui sourit affectueusement et se plaça devant son bureau, jouant l'innocent et se mit à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Nos deux amis rigolaient, alors qu'Ace venait de franchir la porte suivit par Urumie. Il regardait la scène, déconcerté et amusé en même temps.

- Eh bien, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, tous les deux. Rit l'aîné.  
- Oui, le monde et petite. Sourit le cadet.

La brune, elle, fulminait. Comment cette fille avait pu se mettre le petit frère dans la poche ainsi alors qu'elle galérait pour lui faire lui adresser la parole ? Il l'ignorait toujours, presque comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle savait très bien que Nami craquait sur son petit ami, et apporter les bonnes grâces de Luffy était une chose importante pour pouvoir être dans celles d'Ace.

Les plus petit sauta devant son grand frère, il voulait le voir aujourd'hui et avait profité qu'il ne soit pas en rendez-vous importants pour passer le voir. La petite amie du grand salua le plus jeune qui passa devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard. La rousse laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche, l'autre femme lui lança un regard noir avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bureau, suivant les deux frères. A l'intérieur de la pièce, les garçons discutaient activement.

- Alors, c'est elle, la fameuse Nami ? Demanda Ace.  
- Eh oui... Souffla le plus jeune.  
- Vous allez former un très jolie couple. Blagua t-il.

Luffy préféra changer de sujet, il avait de plus en plus de mal à mentir à son frère, parce-qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était attiré par sa meilleure amie afin d'éloigner tout soupçon mais la personne qu'il aimait vraiment n'avait pas vraiment les même atouts, bien au contraire. Il était musclé, une grande cicatrice lui barrant le torse, une peau bronzé, il s'appelait Zorro. En fait, cela faisait même quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais le brun au chapeau de paille craignait la réaction de son grand frère qu'il adulait tant.

la conversation dériva sur un tout autre sujet. Ils s'esclaffaient tandis que la demoiselle, elle, s'ennuyait ferme. Le cadet voyait bien que celle-ci ne participait pas à la conversation et il s'en fichait, cette fille ne lui inspirait pas confiance et maintenant qu'il avait compris le lien entre celle des récits de Nami et la jeune femme devant lui il la trouvait encore plus louche. La voir sortir avec son frère ne lui plaisait pas, il trouvait donc tous les prétextes possible pour accaparer le temps de son frère.

Ace assez malicieux, retourna sur un sujet qu'il allait trouver amusant, il regarda donc son frère avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Et si on invitait ma secrétaire à manger, je suis sûr que ça te ferait plaisir.  
- Nami ? Je sais pas... Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle veuille.  
- Voyons, ce sera peut-être l'occasion de te déclarer. Ajouta l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

Luffy soupira, comment allait-il expliquer ça à Nami, elle était certes au courant pour sa relation mais elle ne savait rien de son mensonge. Et puis, il allait sûrement devoir la consoler ensuite car elle devra supporter la vue du couple. Son frère prit la décision lui-même en allant prévenir sa secrétaire que ce soir elle mangeait chez eux.

A cette déclaration, cette dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais lorsque son supérieur ferma la porte, ses joues se mirent à chauffer. Il l'avait inviter à dîner chez lui, c'était presque un rêve qui se réalisait, mais l'image d'une brune passa dans sa tête et elle se rembrunit aussitôt, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Quand Luffy sortit enfin du bureau, il demanda son amie si elle comptait réellement venir ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas. Souffla t-elle tristement.  
- Allons, Nami, ça fera vraiment plaisir à Luffy que tu viennes et ce sera l'occasion de connaître enfin cette fameuse amie dont nous parle souvent cette petite tête. Annonça joyeusement Ace.  
- D'a-d'accord.

Le cadet désespéra, elle ne pouvais décidément rien lui refuser. Il aimait beaucoup son frère mais là, il aurait préféré qu'il se taise et qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, d'ailleurs, il serait certainement mieux avec Nami.

Ce soir là Nami était dans son appartement, en pleine détresse à cause du choix sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter: décontractée ou chic ? Toujours sexy, bien entendu. Elle opta au final pour une robe fine, bleue clair, serrée en dessous de la poitrine d'un ruban noir. Elle mit des talons également noirs et attacha ses long cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Lorsqu'enfin son meilleur ami frappa à la porte, elle se mit à stresser. Mince elle n'était plus certaine du tout d'être bien habillée... Il entra sans même qu'elle ne vienne lui ouvrir, il put la voir s'affoler.

- Nami, arrêtes, tu ...  
- Et si jamais il trouvait ma robe ridicule, ou si je l'a tachait en mangeant. Oh mon dieu, il faut que je prenne du change. Paniquait-elle.  
- Nami, ça suffit maintenant, on ce calme, respire un coup. Tu es parfaite.

Elle prit de grandes bouffées d'air pendant que Luffy lui tenait les épaules, pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour la soutenir. Il lui prit la main, l'accompagnant jusqu'à chez lui, sur la route il lui expliqua son mensonge, ce qui la fit bien rire et la détendit.

- Toi, amoureux de moi, on aura tout entendu ! Pouffa t-elle avec espièglerie.

C'est vrai que savoir que son meilleur, qui était gay, soit amoureux d'elle, une fille, ça avait quelque chose de risible. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi durant le trajet, faisant oublier à Nami ses soucis vestimentaires et surtout qu'elle allait manger chez l'homme qu'elle aimait, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, le cœur de la rousse s'emballa rapidement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la soirée. Luffy lui prit de nouveau la main pour lui rappeler sa présence, il ne laisserait en aucun cas tomber. Elle aperçut alors le grand brun passer par une porte qui devait sûrement être la cuisine, vu qu'il portait un tablier. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé de manière décontractée, sous son tablier sombre il portait un bermuda noir avec un T-shirt orange, elle pouvait ainsi mieux admirer la musculature du garçon. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait un tatouage sur le bras gauche, c'était son prénom avec un S barré entre le A et le C.

Ça lui rappela que son tatouage à elle aussi était visible, elle avait complètement oublié, elle sourit discrètement en constatant ce point commun. Ace l'invita à passer au salon avec Luffy pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas. La table était bien garnie et joliment décorée, deux chaises se trouvaient d'un côté et deux en face, comme pour un rendez-vous en couple.

Nami soupira elle avait oublié qu'Urumie allait certainement faire partie de la soirée, ça annonçait plutôt une mauvaise soirée pour elle. Elle vit alors le couple entrer dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, Nami, je suis ravie que tu sois venue, pour une fois je ne serais pas la seule fille à table. Rit gaiement la brune.  
- Bonsoir, merci de m'avoir invité.

Cette femme était le diable personnifié, mais notre petite rousse ne se laissa pas démonter, après tout, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça pour sauver les apparences, Zorro l'avait même affublé du titre de reine des manipulatrices, ce qu'il lui avait valut une dette triplé en pssant, à celui-là. Ils passèrent à table, la brune se vanta d'avoir le meilleur petit ami au monde tout en regardant de façon hautaine notre petite secrétaire.

Luffy comprenant l'envie d'Urumie, se mit donc à faire l'éloge de Nami, elle était travailleuse déterminée et vraiment très jolie. Son frère opina de la tête, tout sourire.

A la fin du repas, la brunette demanda à la rousse de l'aider à débarrasser, et ne voulant pas passer pour une fille mal éduquée, elle opina et suivit Urumie. Sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, le plus jeune des garçons se leva pour les aider mais il fut retenu par son aîné.

- Laisse-les entres filles, je voudrais te parler.  
- OK, mais dépêche-toi. Le pressa Luffy.  
- Eh bien, tu es impatient de la rejoindre à ce que je vois, après tout vu tous les compliments que tu lui as fait pendant le dîné tu dois vraiment être amoureux d'elle. Sourit Ace.

Pour une fois Luffy avait envie de frapper son frère méchamment, et après c'était lui qu'on disait d'idiot... Il avait de la peine pour Nami.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs dans la cuisine et posa les assiettes sales sur un des meubles puis se retourna vers l'autre jeune femme pour demander où était le lave-vaisselle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé un seul mot celle-ci lui coupa la parole.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu devrais laisser tomber. Menaça la brune.  
- Pa-pardon ? Fit Nami, complètement perdue.  
- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu convoites mon petit ami ? Demanda t-elle sans attendre la réponse. Mais tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu n'as aucune chance, Ace est à moi, et puis, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il s'intéresse à une fille mal fagotée comme toi ?

La rousse voyait rouge, elle était très jolie et sûrement plus que cette pimbêche aux yeux verts, non mais ! Plus d'un homme avait succombé à son charme, il y avait Sanji, Law, Kidd, Absalom, Marco, Sabo... Et la liste était encore longue. Elle releva la tête vers la jeune femme, montrant qu'elle ne se démontait pas.

- Moi au moins, je ne suis pas une perfide sorcière qui profite des autres, et ma beauté est naturelle, contrairement à ton nez ! Lança t-elle mesquine, offusquant son interlocutrice.  
- Mon nez est vrai ! Quelle petite garce tu fais, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse ? Oh, j'oubliais, tu n'en as pas ! M'étonne pas que tu sois si mal éduquée. Ricana Urumie.

Elle avait mis dans le mille, blessant profondément la jeune femme, Nami hoqueta et ne put retenir qu'une des larmes ne coule sur sa joue. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle avait envie de faire aussi mal à cette femme qu'elle venait de lui en faire mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir. La brune ricana de plus belle, la désignant comme une pauvre enfant pathétique, elle prit un malin plaisir à voir la secrétaire aussi démunit devant elle. Cette dernière ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse devant cette sale femme, retourna vers le salon pour prendre ses affaires.

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes, les remerciant pour la soirée mais qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu. Elle ne dupa personne, les deux hommes avaient pu apercevoir les larmes qu'elle contenait et celle qui avait roulé sur sa joue. La copine d'Ace sortit de la cuisine, adoptant un visage innocent tout en demandant à Nami ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Me voici avec un tout nouveau tow-shot one piece, un Acena pour faire dans l'originale. Bon peut être pas si originale mais j'aime bien pas vous? bref, c'est une histoire classique, une employé amoureuse de son patron... Oren'ji = Orange

Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait, et peut être je sortirais la deuxième partie ...


	6. Mon patron ce canon 2 sur 2

**Mon patron ce canon 2/2**

Luffy se leva et la bouscula tout en suivant sa meilleure amie dehors. Il la rattrapa devant la maison, la retournant pour lui faire face, il constata que son visage était ravagé par la tristesse et une douleur profonde. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait et de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Ils ne virent même pas qu'ils étaient observés.

Le grand frère ayant vu le chagrin de son employée avait voulu lui aussi partir à sa suite, mais il s'était arrêté devant la fenêtre, les regardant. Il avait pu tout voir, et la douleur le gagna, la voir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas, et malgré lui, il n'aimait pas non plus que ce soit son frère qui la réconforte.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a, elle était pourtant joyeuse il y as deux minutes. Fit Urumie d'une voix innocente.

Elle prit une mine faussement peinée tout en continuant de ranger, elle se retourna vers son petit ami, celui-ci avait serré les poings à sa déclaration, et il fronçait les sourcils mais il n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux amis à l'extérieur, ils s'éloignaient, Luffy avait sans doute décidé de la raccompagner chez elle.

- Ace, tout va bien ? Demanda la brune en se tournant vers lui.  
- Je pense que tu devrais partir. Annonça t-il sur un ton amer.  
- Pou-pourquoi ?  
- Sors de chez moi ! S'exclama t-il sur un ton de mauvaise augure.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, mais elle ragea tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Luffy et Nami marchait en silence, brisé par quelques reniflements de la rousse, jusque chez cette dernière.

Arrivés à destination, la secrétaire fila prendre une douche chaude, espérant de cette manière faire passer le goût d'amertume intense de cette fin de soirée catastrophique. Monkey D, inquiet pour son amie, décida donc de découcher et ainsi rester au près de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci finit par sortir de la salle de bain, l'air fatigué. Il s'avança vers elle pour la réconforter comme il pouvait, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je la déteste, Luffy. Elle n'avait pas à dire ça. Sanglota t-elle.  
- Laisse tomber cette vipère, elle n'en vaut pas la peine... Tenta t-il.

Après de longues minutes, notre jeune amie s'endormit dans les bras du brun, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la borda, avant de partir s'installer dans le canapé. Il s'endormit avec de la colère pour Urumie mais aussi pour son frère qu'il trouvait bien stupide pour le coup.

Le lendemain, le réveil de la rousse sonna comme chaque jour à sept heure pile, elle éteignit la sonnerie stridente. Elle n'avait pas le courage de retourner au travail mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille il serait bien trop suspect de s'absenter. Elle fouilla donc dans son placard, s'habillant d'une jupe noire et d'un haut orange, décolleté à manche trois-quart.

Arrivée là-bas, elle croisa Urumie. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur elle dès le début si ça c'était pas de la poisse... Elle baissa instinctivement les yeux, jurant contre elle-même. Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire quelque chose d'acerbe, mais quoi ? Et puis, lever les yeux vers elle et lui montrer qu'elle avait pleuré et pas dormi de la nuit serait trop humiliant.

Elle fit le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers, passant devant la brune en l'ignorant, elle ne put donc voir le regard furibond de l'avare. Elle monta avec le même rythme soutenu qu'à son habitude, mais arrivée devant les portes, elle se bloqua. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit si pathétique, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et surtout pas devant lui.

Elle poussa finalement la porte, elle souffla en constatant qu'il était dans son bureau, elle s'installa alors au sien. Quand enfin elle fut installée, il ouvrit la porte, un air inquiet et surpris sur le visage, se tournant directement vers elle.

Ace ne s'attendait pas à la voir, lui qui pensait qu'elle prendrait un jour de congé au vu de l'expression anéantie qu'elle avait eu la veille. Il fut donc étonné de la voir.

- Ah, euh.. Bonjour, Nami.  
- Bonjour, Monsieur Portgas. Bafouilla t-elle.  
- Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, affirmative, mais il put constater les rougeurs autour des yeux de la demoiselle qui témoignaient de ses pleurs. Cette vision lui serra le cœur, en plus elle lui mentait pour pas qu'il s'en fasse inutilement. Il entra à nouveau dans son bureau, ne disant rien de plus.  
Les jours suivant passèrent affreusement lentement pour la rousse, et pour cause, son supérieur qui d'habitude lui parlait de tout et de rien, l'évitait. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour le travail, il ne lui demandait plus de rester un peu plus le soir pour qu'elle l'aide dans ses dossier.  
Elle se demandait si tout ça n'était pas un coup d'Urumie, mais il faut dire qu'elle ne voyait plus celle-ci venir au bureau.

Trois semaines après le dîner, Nami reçut une lettre pour passer dans le bureau du directeur, elle angoissait. Peut-être qu'il ne la trouvait plus assez compétente, ou peut-être que le frère de Luffy avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit la secrétaire d'un autre...  
Elle rentra donc dans le bureau, le jour prévu, à l'heure prévu.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Oren'ji.  
- Bonjour, monsieur Newgate.

Il la pria de s'asseoir, puis lui parla de l'entreprise que celle-ci évoluait de jour en jour, il lui demanda si elle s'y plaisait. Tout ceci ne faisait qu'agrandir le stress de notre jeune amie, quand un patron dit que l'entreprise évolue ça se traduisait généralement par des licenciements ou mutations, mais lequel des deux allait t-elle avoir le droit ? Elle penchait plus pour le licenciement, puis ainsi ça lui éviterait d'être toujours dans la même entreprise qu'Ace sans avoir la possibilité de le voir.

- Bon, venons en aux faits. Déclara Edward. Vous êtes une jeune fille brillante, et si jusque là Ace ne voulait pas vous lâcher, il m'a enfin approuvé pour vous donner une promotion.  
- Comment ça ? questionna t-elle, interloquée.  
- Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir monter en grade, vous aurez votre propre bureau et gérerait vous même des affaires de l'entreprise.

Ce n'était pas cette réponse qu'elle voulait savoir, non c'était ce qu'il avait dit à propos du garçon aux taches de rousseurs, il ne voulait pas la lâcher mais maintenant si ? Pourquoi ? En plus, d'après ce que disait Newgate, elle serait à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Et notre petite rousse était loin d'être bête, il était clair et net qu'il l'éloignais d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin son bureau de secrétaire, Portgas rentrait d'une réunion. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, espérant croiser son regard, et elle s'aperçut qu'il était surpris de la voir ici avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

- Eh bien, l'entretient est déjà terminé? Félicitation pour votre promotion.  
- Je-je ne suis pas sûr e d'accepter.

Elle le dit au moment où il ouvrit la porte menant à son espace, il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa route.

- C'est dommage, ce serait gâcher votre talent.

Il rentra laissant la porte ouverte par laquelle elle s'y engouffra, lui demandant pourquoi.

- Parce que vous avez un gros potentiel et que...  
- Non, pourquoi avez donné votre accord pour une promotion que maintenant ? Lui demanda t-elle sans se dégonfler.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant ? Non, impossible, et malheureusement c'était le cas. Quand elle avait dit à Edward qu'elle réfléchirait il rigola en disant que si elle refusait autant de fois qu'Ace pour qu'elle soit promue il en aurait encore pour plusieurs mois.

- Je trouvais cela bien pour vous et vous avez beaucoup de talent.  
- Alors pourquoi avoir refusé toutes mes promotions d'avant ? S'entêta t-elle.  
- Je ne... Enfin c'est que celle-ci est vraiment intéressante. Esquiva t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, déçue, elle qui pensait que peut-être il avait voulu la garder près d'elle,... Ce fut à ce moment là que les paroles d'Urumie lui revinrent en tête. Comme s'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle, elle était vraiment stupide d'y avoir cru un instant. Elle fit demi-tour, fermant la porte avant de s'installer à son bureau tout en pleurant.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent et la demoiselle n'avait toujours pas donner sa réponse, le minimum de mots étaient échangés entre eux. Même un simple bonjour n'était plus utilisé, quand le deuxième arrivait, l'autre faisait semblant d'être débordé.

Ce soir là, Ace rentra épuisé, sa secrétaire était devenue froide et distante, bon, il l'avait bien cherché. Mais est-ce que cela était vraiment de sa faute d'être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Oui, il l'aimait, au départ il avait pensé à une simple passade, mais en voyant ses sentiments persister et ses rêves devenir de plus en plus gênants il avait accepté les avances d'une fille qu'il lui courrait après depuis un moment, espérant l'oublier ainsi.

Mais rien n'y avait fait, et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire, elle était une collègue, et puis il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse, il avait peur. Peur d'être comme son père et ainsi abandonner cette fille après l'avoir mit en cloque. Il ne voulait pas ça, la seule famille qu'il avait était Luffy et encore ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, alors il ne se sentait pas d'agrandir son cercle. Il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur pour elle.

Il soupira une énième fois avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par une porte qui claque, son frère n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- Ace ! Cria le plus jeune, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? L'interrogea t-il en colère.  
- Lu-Luffy ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda le plus vieux.  
- De toi et Nami, triple idiot !  
- Hein ?!  
- Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! Elle vient d'envoyer sa lettre de démission et compte accepter un poste à l'étranger !

L'aîné qui au départ s'était levé pour accueillir son frère se rassit au choc causé par la nouvelle, il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle partait. Il se reprit pensant que comme ça ce n'était pas plus mal, avant de détourner le regard de son frère.

- Et alors, si c'est ce qu'elle veut, grand bien lui fasse. Dit il d'un ton qu'il voulut détaché.  
- Et alors ? Elle t'aime, et si elle part c'est que tu as fait forcément fait quelque chose qu'il ne lui a pas plu !  
- ... Elle m'aime, la belle affaire. Fit-il, la gorge serré.  
- Arrête ton cinéma. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être honnête ! Hurla Luffy.  
- C'est toi qui me parle d'honnête ? Ragea le plus vieux. Tu n'es même pas capable de m'avouer que tu es gay, alors ne viens pas me faire une leçon de morale !

Le chapeau de paille fut abasourdit, son frère était au courant ? Mais là n'était pas la question, c'était le cœur de sa meilleure amie qui était en jeu et il n'allait pas laisser son frère piétiner celui de Nami et encore moi le sien.

- Oui, je suis gay ! Mais ne change pas de sujet, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi alors va lui faire changer d'avis maintenant !

Ace fut surpris que quelqu'un soit au courant de ses sentiments, il regarda son frère avec colère passant à côté de lui avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

- Eh bien, tant pis pour toi, idiot ! Elle part avec Sanji, et ils feront un merveilleux couple, quant à toi, tu resteras tout seul, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler !

Il alla rejoindre l'appartement de Nami, espérant lui faire changer d'avis, mais il savait déjà que lui ne pouvait rien faire. Elle faisait déjà ses bagages, elle partait le lendemain vers midi, toute la soirée fut envahie de supplication de Luffy. Elle finit par pleurer dans ses bras, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait juste l'oublier, et pourquoi pas, trouver l'amour.  
Arrivé au bureau, Ace trouva une personne à l'étrange chevelure verte, attendant devant la porte.

- Tiens, Zorro, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais déjà t'avoir donner l'autorisation pour sortir avec mon frère.  
- Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça.  
- Ah, c'est Luffy qui t'envoie je suppose. Soupira t-il.  
- Non, il n'est pas au courant. Je me fiche que tu ne veuilles pas t'avouer tes propres sentiments et que tu rejettes Nami, le seul problème c'est que ça la rend malheureuse et qu'elle est mon amie. Alors vas lui dire clairement ce que tu penses. Fit-il froidement.  
- Tu ne crois pas que ça la fera encore plus souffrir si je la rejette en direct ?  
- Elle souffrira deux, trois jours et ça passera mais si tu ne le fais pas, elle ne tournera pas la page. Ajouta t-il durement. Ah aussi, j'oubliais, que tu ne veuilles pas ton propre bonheur je m'en contre-fout le seul problème c'est que Luffy en souffre aussi, alors frère ou pas je te brise en deux s'il doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

Il partit sur ces derniers mots, sans savoir qu'il était dans la mauvaise direction. Ace souffla, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et puis il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il entra finalement sur son bureau impeccablement rangé, seulement une lettre se trouvait dessus, sachant déjà ce qu'elle contenait il la posa un peu plus loin.  
Mais plus les heures passaient moins il arrivait à se concentrer, il finit par ouvrir la lettre vers dix heures. C'était bien une lettre de démission, il avait les mains crispé sur le bout de papier, quand il se rappela les mots de son frère, elle partait avec un garçon. Il ne voulait pas, aucun autre ne pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, il prit son manteau, sortant en vitesse. Il savait déjà où elle habitait, l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, il était peut-être trop tard, il accéléra donc le pas, tous les doutes de la veille s'étaient envolés.

Il arriva enfin dans l'immeuble, tambourina contre la porte, il ne réfléchissait même pas à la façon dont il allait se déclarer, il voulait juste la voir, la retenir.

- Si vous cherchez Nami, elle est déjà partie pour l'aéroport. Fit un homme aux multiples cicatrices.  
- Savez vous quand décolle son avion ? Se précipita t-il.  
- Dans une heure, je crois bien.  
- Merci ! Cria t-il de loin.

Les routes étaient encombrées, il prendrait trop de temps s'il devait prendre la voiture. Il courut à travers les rues, bousculant des personnes ou des poubelles, s'excusant à chaque fois sous l'œil outré des passants.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à l'autre bout de la ville ? Ses jambes étaient douloureuses, son souffle court mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il était maintenant sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.  
Arrivé dans cet immense Terminale, il put constater que c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes mais il n'allait pas abandonner, pas maintenant !

Il jura, il aurait dû demander là où elle allait, il regarda les panneaux d'affichage, il y avait deux avion qui décollaient à la même heures et qui correspondaient aux dires de l'homme, mais il fallait qu'il soit chacun à l'opposé de l'autre. Il inspira un grand coup et suivit son instinct en partant vers la gauche.

Nami était prête à embarquer, Luffy lui faisait une scène pour qu'elle reste encore quelques jours de plus, peut-être que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle ne voudrait plus partir. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, avant de donner son billet à la jeune femme pour passer les contrôles de sécurité, mais le petit brun faisait absolument tout pour la retarder.

Ace arriva enfin au bout, il put voir une tête rousse, il fonça dessus, la tirant sur l'épaule droite pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Nami sentit une pression sur son épaule, elle soupira une énième fois.

- Luffy, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir.

Il lui faisait une mine boudeuse lui tirant sur le bras pour qu'elle reste, Zorro les observait guettant tout de même l'arrivée d'une personne mais rien.

Quand Portgas vit le visage de la jeune femme, il constata qu'il s'était trompé, son instinct n'avait pas fait du bon boulot sur ce coup là. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et partit dans la direction opposée, il entendit la dame de l'accueil annoncer au passager qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes pour l'embarquement de l'avion présumé de la rousse. Il accéléra le pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il risquait de la perdre dans à peine quelques minutes pour un stupide doute qui était dorénavant loin derrière lui.

Nami finit par passer la sécurité, elle s'avançait pour embarquer elle se retourna pour faire un dernier signe à ses amis.

Ace courait plus vite que jamais, il aperçut une tête verte qui regardait dans sa direction, cette fois il ne s'était pas trompé, mais alors où était la tête rousse ? il la vit franchir le couloir qui conduisait à l'avion. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Nami ! Cria t-il à plein poumon.

Celle-ci reconnaissant cette voix se figea instantanément, se retournant pour constater qu'il était bien là, essoufflé devant le portillon de sécurité. Elle resta planté sur place, attendant autre chose, mais la dame s'occupant de l'embarquement la pria d'avancer.

- Je-ne pars pas ! Hurla Ace. Je... Je...

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, allait-il lui dire ? Son cœur battit la chamade, elle respira un peu plus vite ses paumes devenaient moites, il fallait que ces trois mots sortent sinon elle prendrait l'avion. Ace prit son courage à deux mains, prenant une grande inspiration, serrant ses poings le plus fort possible.

- Je t'aime !

Elle porta les mains à son visage, des larmes coulaient, la petite dame à ses côtés lui demanda si finalement elle restait. Pour toute réponse, Nami se précipita jusqu'à Ace, le prenant dans ses bras.

Chacun étreignit l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, beaucoup de personne les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, les jeunes filles fleurs bleues en pleuraient. Il se dégagea un peu et lui releva la tête avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

Hello, voici la deuxième partie, c'est cliché non? au départ je voulais lui faire loupé le départ mais je me suis dit que ce serait cruelle et que certain d'entre vous me supplierais pour avoir une suite donc bon j'ai anticipé votre mouvement de foule ...


	7. Le lourd secret des frères

Avant que vous ne lisiez cette Os, je tiens à prévenir qu'il y a des sous entendues assez choquant pour les personnes les plus jeunes, alors âmes sensibles et innocentes ne venez pas vous plaindre, je vous aurez prévenue, c'est un Os assez sombre.

* * *

**Le lourd secret des frères**

Comme d'habitude, Luffy rentrait des cours seul, ses amis habitant tous dans des quartiers différents, le sien était assez éloigné des autres. Ses voisins il faut dire qu'il ne les avait jamais vu, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas, enfin il y avait tout de même son ancienne nounou, Dadan, qui habitait au coin de la rue un peu plus loin mais c'était rare qu'elle sorte de chez elle.

Il rentrait chez lui, la maison était silencieuse, son grand-père n'était jamais là, il y avait tout de même ses deux grands frères mais depuis un certain temps ces deux-là était devenus particulièrement distant avec lui. Enfin, surtout Ace. Lui ça faisait deux longues années qu'il l'évitait et un an et demi pour Sabo. La raison lui échappait comme à peu près tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, il annonça son entrée mais personne ne répondit, le blond était dans la cuisine préparant à manger, le grand brun était affalé sur le canapé, zappant ce qu'il y avait à la télé. Ils ne répondirent pas et ne lui jetèrent pas même un regard, c'était la routine. Il partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et étant donné l'ambiance qu'il régnait à la maison il cherchait tous les moyens pour en être le plus souvent éloigné.

Il alluma son ordinateur afin de regarder ses mails et y répondre par la même occasion.

De: Lovecook  
Sujet: Sortie ce week-end  
A: Chapeaudepaille

Salut Luffy,

Toujours pareil l'ambiance chez toi ? Je suppose que oui, donc du coup tu serais partant pour venir samedi à une fête ? Nami chérie a une surprise pour nous, j'ai tellement hâte !

De: Chapeaudepaille  
Sujet: Re: Sortie ce week-end  
A: Lovecook

Oui toujours la même, je suis donc partant je dirais oui à n'importe quoi pour me sortir de cet enfer...

De: Chapeaudepaille  
Sujet: Tu ne lui a rien dit ?  
A: Swordsman

Tu n'as toujours pas parler à Sanji à propos de Nami ? Il va finir par nous faire une syncope...

De: Swordsman  
Sujet: C'est plus marrant ainsi  
A: Chapeaudepaille

Non, ce sera bien plus intéressant de voir la tête qu'il va faire quand elle va nous ramener son petit ami ! En même temps, je lui annoncerais peut-être que je sort avec Perona. Cette soirée va être la meilleure. Au fait, comment ça avance chez toi ?

De: Chapeaudepaille  
Sujet: Re: C'est plus marrant ainsi  
A: Swordsman

Non toujours pas de changement, je pense me tirer dès que je peux, et le plus loin possible j'en ai marre... Viens avec elle, tu auras moins de chance de te perdre !

De: Swordsman  
Sujet: Ta gueule !  
A: Chapeaudepaille

J'ai pas besoin d'elle pour trouver la maison du dragueur à deux balles ! Et en ce qui te concerne ton problème, parles-en à Robin elle pourra peut-être t'héberger un moment, son fiancé Aokiji est en déplacement, je sais que ce gars te fait froid dans le dos...

Il quitta son ordi en entendant l'un de ses frères l'appeler pour souper, c'était pratiquement les seuls mots qu'ils échangeaient. Luffy étouffait, il n'en pouvait plus, au départ il fuguait souvent chez son meilleur ami pour pleurer puis il s'y était fait. Lui qui avait toujours été proche de ses frères, ils étaient de vrais petites terreurs toujours à faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, maintenant on pouvait presque croire que c'était des étrangers vivant dans la même maison...

Il descendit, se mettant à table, dans cette maison devenu austère et triste, il n'aimait plus être ici, il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible mais il n'était pas encore majeur et était donc sous la tutelle de ses deux aînés. Le blond posa les victuailles sur la table, ce qui fait que ses manches partirent en arrière et le petit brun pu apercevoir des marques aux poignées. Même s'ils n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Sabo ?

Sa question fit monter une légère tension dans la pièce et s'il avait levé les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il aurai pu le voir jeter un coup d'œil affolé vers la troisième personne, qui elle s'était crispée au dessus de son assiette mais son visage semblait tout de même imperturbable.

- Ça-ça ce n'est rien, Lu'. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit-il doucement.  
- Mais tu...  
- Il t'a dit que c'était rien. Le coupa Ace Abruptement. Maintenant mange et tais-toi !

Luffy fut interpellé par cette soudaine agression dans la voix du garçon aux taches de rousseurs, il se rassit alors à sa place avant de manger tout ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et comme pour faire passer l'accès de colère du brun, le blond rajoutait toujours plus dans l'assiette de son petit frère.

Après le repas il monta à l'étage, préparant un sac pour partir chez Zorro, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer, mais même si leurs rapports n'étaient plus les mêmes, jamais Ace ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il descendit discrètement les escaliers mais s'arrêta à la dernière marche quand il entendit ses aînés discuter.

- Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça, il s'inquiétait juste pour moi. Soupirait Sabo.  
- Il n'a pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Répliqua l'autre d'un ton sec.  
- Peut-être qu'on devrait lui dire tu sais, il est en âge de comprendre.. Tenta le blond.  
- Jamais ! Le coupa le brun brusquement.  
- Mais, il est tout de même ton petit frère et...  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il le soit ! Cria t-il.

Le plus jeune ne put en entendre plus, il n'essaya même plus d'être discret, il jeta son sac sur son épaule et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de courir jusque chez le sabreur. Les deux autres qui entendirent la porte claquer, sortirent de la cuisine, interloqués, dont l'un qui avait une mine déconfite.

- Bravo, maintenant il va croire que tu le détestes. Se désespéra le blond.  
- Je m'en fout, je préfère qu'il pense ainsi... Dit Ace plus doucement que précédemment.  
- Tu n'es que son frère par adoption, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier rien ne t'empêche de...  
- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Hurla t-il.  
- Tu pourrais très bien lui avouer que...  
- Non ! Notre relation est mieux ainsi, il prendrait peur. Toi aussi tu étais effrayé pour lui c'est pour ça que tu as accepté, ne l'oublies pas, Sabo.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun monta dans sa chambre, mélancolique des jours d'avant où tout se passait bien où il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se tramait chez lui. Il avait toujours aimé taquiner son plus jeune frère, le ligoter et le laisser dans un placard pendant plusieurs heures pour lui faire peur, voir son air terrifié sur le visage l'avait toujours fait sourire, l'entendre prononcer son prénom dans une supplique. Oui, Ace aimait voir son petit frère soumit à lui, et un jour il avait compris pourquoi, il s'était renseigné sur le net et ça l'avait lui même choqué et terrorisé de se savoir amateur de ça, c'était malsain surtout pour Luffy, et il ne fallait pas.

Quand le blond avait tout découvert ça avait été comme un électrochoc, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Son visage était dépeint de tout gaieté, il était livide, les yeux hagards, la respiration saccadée. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul n'en croyant pas ses yeux, son frère regardait des vidéos de cette pratique se soulageant tout en prononçant le prénom du plus jeune. Ace avait vite voulu cacher le tout mais il était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.

- Tu... Luffy ? Mais... Impossible, tu n'oserais pas quand même ! Finit-il par crier dans un accès de colère.

Le brun lui avait sauté dessus, lui intimant de se taire, leur frère dormant dans la chambre d'à côté, il lui jura ne rien faire à leur frère. Mais Sabo était révolté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il repoussa le brun, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux avant de claquer la porte de la chambre et de partir dans la sienne.

Plusieurs semaines avaient suivi et le blond ne lâchait plus Ace du regard, cherchant un geste déplacé envers le plus jeune, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le regard concupiscent qu'il portait sur le cadet, il prit alors une grande décision, afin de protéger Luffy. Il se rendit le soir la dans la chambre d'Ace afin d'en parler avec lui, il lui posa un prospectus sous ses yeux.

- Un pensionnat ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Sabo ? L'interrogea-t-il, étonné.  
- Que tu pars. Déclara t-il sur un ton catégorique.  
- Je n'irais pas, et je ne toucherais pas à Luffy si c'est ce que tu crois.  
- Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Lui intima t-il.

Prit d'une colère du fait qu'il voulait le séparer de Luffy, il le plaqua au mur et prit ragueusement possession de ses lèvres. Et malgré la résistance du blond, le brun avait toujours été plus fort que lui. il lui bloqua les mains au dessus de la tête, glissant un genoux entre ceux du blond pour bien le caler, Sabo ne pouvait plus bouger un doigt, il savait ce qu'il se passait et ça n'était pas rassurant.

Le dominant passa sa main libre sous le T-shirt de son vis-à-vis, passant un doigt expert sur les abdos avant de les glisser sur la ceinture, la défaisant d'un coup sec. Il lia les mains de son frère ensemble avant de le jeter violemment sur le lit et s'attaqua à sa clavicule, léchant minutieusement l'endroit pour plus de sensation.

- A quoi tu joues, Ace ?! Hurla alors Sabo.  
- Tais-toi. Ordonna ce dernier.  
- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Cria t-il tout en se débattant.

Ne se faisant pas obéir, il tapa fort sur la cuisse de son soumis lui jetant alors un regard noir, il se mit à califourchon sur le blond avant de tirer un bout de tissu qui devait être sans nul doute un vêtement pour le bâillonner. Sabo se débattit un moment , mais son frère le maintenait sous lui tout le long. Mais le brun se releva avant de commettre l'irréparable. Le deuxième, était toujours allongé sur le lit, quelques gouttes d'eau salées perlaient de ses yeux, il défit son bâillon et ce qui retenait ses mains.

- Je-je suis désolé. Souffla Portgas.  
- Tu as de quoi l'être! Fustigea Sabo. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Luffy à partir de maintenant !

Il sortit en claquant la porte, faisant tressauter son frère, celui-ci ne voulait certainement pas être séparé du plus petit, le voir lui suffirait amplement même s'il risquait d'avoir du mal à se contrôler. Il finit alors par être distant avec lui, le touchant le moins possible, le regardant qu'une fois de temps en temps. Les premiers jours, il avait entendu le chapeau de paille se plaindre au blond, il avait même cru l'entendre pleurer un soir.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus cela devenait difficile, ce soir là, l'envie était trop grande, il voulait le sentir contre lui, entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix prononcer son prénom. Il se glissa dans la chambre du plus jeune en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était là, dormant sur son lit, les couvertures à moitié par terre ne recouvrant plus que son pied gauche, vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir. Il pouvait voir son torse se soulever de façon régulière, il arrêta ses yeux dessus puis descendit plus bas pour observer les abdominaux qui se formaient.

Il entendit le plus jeune parler dans son sommeil, il parlait de bouffe, cela ne l'étonnait même pas, il s'approcha à pas de loup, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus irrégulière. Il mit sa main droite en avant pour toucher ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il déglutit, se rapprochant de plus en plus, il y était presque et ses plus bas instincts se réveillaient peu à peu.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, mais par miracle ne réveilla pas Luffy, laissant apparaître un blond plus que furieux.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Gronda Sabo.

L'aîné des deux bruns, prit sur le fait, ne chercha même pas à se rebeller mais il sortit de la pièce en le bousculant pour rejoindre sa chambre, pensant être tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur son frère, qui le suivit. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit, attendant les sermons.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôler ? S'insurgea t-il.  
- Je suis un homme et j'ai des besoins, aussi primaires soient-il. S'énerva Ace.  
- Mais ce n'est pas Luffy qui doit en faire les frais !  
- Alors qui ? Hurla t-il. Tu veux que je fasse quoi, hein ? Dit-moi !  
- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Ordonna Sabo d'un ton sec.

Ace tira son frère sur le matelas pour le mettre sous lui, tenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, le regard flamboyant fixer sur son visage.

- Toi, serais-tu prêt à une telle chose ? Susurra Ace avec une expression d'une douce ironie.  
- Pour le protéger, même de toi, je suis prêt à subir n'importe quoi ! Annonça l'autre, sûr de lui.

Cette phrase avait tout déclencher et pour sauver son petit frère, Sabo était effectivement prêt à tout, mais malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé bas, très bas car il avait adoré ça. Il s'était laissé prendre au piège, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Le fait qu'Ace murmure le prénom du plus jeune lui avait fait perdre la tête, pensant qu'ils étaient tous les trois, et le pire, c'était que cette pensée ne lui avait pas déplu, loin de là, mais cela, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué.

Les deux aînés rêvaient donc de leur cadet pendant leurs ébats, et ils avaient finit par l'éviter pensant que ce serait mieux pour lui, afin d'assurer une distance de sécurité, s'ils faisaient ça c'était pour Luffy. Mais ça les rendait triste et chacun d'eux le faisait ressortir de façon différente, Portgas s'énervait plus souvent, surtout sur le petit brun, l'autre préférait donner de l'attention discrète au plus jeune, comme lui donner plus à manger, ou autre.

Sabo, après avoir fini la vaisselle décida de lui aussi partir se coucher, mais lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de son petit frère, il entendit un bruit comme pour la réception d'un mail, il ouvrit la porte en soupirant. La chambre était sombre, seulement éclairée par l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur. Il prit la décision de l'éteindre, il bougea la sourie tout en cliquant au hasard et ouvrit le mail sans faire attention.

De: MissWednesday  
Sujet: Samedi  
A: Chapeaudepaille

S'il te plait Luffy, n'en fait pas trop demain soir, la dernière fois tu as failli finir à l'hôpital, nous sommes tes amis, on peut t'aider à surmonter ça.

Cette simple phrase lui avait glacé le sang, c'est vrai qu'il était rentré que le Lundi, il ferma la page et remonta dans les e-mails les plus anciens et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, leur petit frère était en mauvais état mental.

Il avait séché plusieurs fois les cours, se débrouillant pour ne pas que la famille soit au courant, il était vrai qu'il rentrait tard presque tous les soirs, il disait vouloir quitter cet "enfer", il était persuadé qu'il était détesté. Et une phrase le mit plus bas que terre, "Ils étaient toute ma vie et je croyais que c'était réciproque, en fait, ils ont joué la comédie tout ce temps", il avait tord il était toujours la personne la plus importante pour eux. Il avait apparemment touché à la drogue, mais il avait réussi à s'arrêter, par contre pour ce qui était de l'alcool, il en buvait jusqu'à plus soif. Il avait fait des conneries que certains messages sous-entendaient.

- Ace ! Cria le blond.

Celui-ci se leva précipitamment pour atterrir dans la chambre voisine, il découvrit le blond, les larmes aux yeux devant l'écran.

- Lu-Luffy, on as fait l'inverse de ce qu'on voulait. Murmura t-il la gorge serrée.  
- De quoi tu parles ? S'impatienta le brun.  
- On voulait le protéger de tout ça mais on a fait que le blesser encore plus... Ace, je-je crois que Luffy nous déteste.

Le brun regarda à son tour les mails, le faisant tomber de haut mais ce fut le dernier message qui l'interpella, il faisait des conneries et ça avait bien failli lui coûter un passage à l'hôpital. Il regarda chez qui la fête aurait lieu demain soir, pour l'instant, il fallait qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils allaient dire et ne pas dire à Luffy. Sabo optait pour tout lui dire sans rien omettre, Ace penchait pour lui en dire que la moitié, et la partie la plus raisonnable, ils débattirent tout la nuit, pour ainsi dire.

Le fête en question était déjà bien entamée et comme tous les autres week-end, Luffy buvait plus que de raison, il était bien joyeux, presque ivre, il parlait et rigolait avec ses amis qui subtilement retiraient les bouteilles près de lui. La sonnette retentit, Sanji alla ouvrir au nouvel arrivant ce qui était étonnant vu que tout ceux qu'il avait invité était déjà là. Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant les deux frères débarquer.

- Où est Luffy ? Fit hargneusement le brun.  
- Désolé d'interrompre ta fête, Sanji. S'excusa Sabo.  
- Il est dans le salon, Répondit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Ace n'attendit pas plus, il bouscula le dragueur et partit à grandes enjambées vers la pièce indiqué et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Luffy était assis par terre, buvant une bouteille pratiquement cul sec, et il avait déjà l'air dans un sale état. Il s'approcha d'un pas dangereux, lui arrachant le récipient contenant cette boisson enivrante, sous les yeux choqués du plus jeune. Un silence complet s'installa dans la maison et les autres observant cette scène des moins ordinaires.

- Rend-moi ça! Menaça t Luffy en brandissant un poing dans sa direction.  
- Sûrement pas, la fête est finie pour toi ! S'exclama Portgas d'une voix forte.  
- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! S'insurgea le benjamin de la famille.

Il lutta pour se relever et tenta tant bien que mal de pousser son aîné qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et qui avait le regard des mauvais jours.

- Tu vas rentrer à la maison immédiatement ! Ordonna t-il sévèrement.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas coopérer, à la plus grande surprise de tous, il le jeta sur ses épaules et sortit sans un regard pour les autres. Personne ne le retint, trop heureux qu'il s'occupe enfin de son frère, ils espéraient que ça ne creuserait pas plus le fossé entre eux.

Sabo s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de partir derrière ses frère, dont l'un hurlait comme si on l'égorgeait.

- Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, abruti ! Pourquoi tu peux pas me foutre la paix comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Il posa finalement son frère par terre, étonnant celui-ci. Ace lui mit une claque qui résonna dans toute la ville au moins, elle avait été assez forte pour faire dévier la tête du plus jeune sous les yeux effarés de Sabo. Luffy avait eu d'abord les yeux hagards et la bouche grande ouverte avant de finalement serrer les dents, les larmes aux yeux, il serra également les poings. Le blond s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer.

- Mais t'es malade ! On est pas allés le chercher pour que tu en fasse encore plus ! Hurla t-il.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda sa main qui avait frappé son petit frère, pour une fois, il n'avait pas aimé la sensation, loin de là. Il referma sa main avant de partir en direction de la maison. Le deuxième aîné prit son frère par l'épaule pour suivre la même direction que l'autre brun.

Arrivés enfin à la maison, Luffy était épuisé, il voulait juste s'enfermer pour hurler sa peine, et pleurer, mais à peine avait-il franchit le pas de sa chambre qu'Ace entra à son tour, venant pour s'excuser même si le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Sors de ma chambre ! Cria Monkey D sans se retourner vers lui.  
- Écoutes, Luffy, je...  
- Je sais, déjà, tu n'as jamais voulu être mon frère ! Tu t'es juste bien foutu de moi, je vais aller vivre chez Shanks, comme ça t'auras la paix ! Lui cracha t-il au visage.  
- Ça suffit, Luffy.

Il le poussa sur le lit pour lui faire stopper sa tirade, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, surtout pas, pas avant de lui avoir avouer, pas avant d'avoir pu le toucher une dernière fois. Il préférait tout lui dire finalement, comme ça quand il l'aura rejeté peut-être pourra t-il passer à autre chose.

Le troisième était dans la salon et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'avait pas la force de monter en haut et d'entendre Luffy accepter l'amour d'Ace ou encore pire de les traiter tous les deux de monstres. Il avait peur de sa réaction, il resta dons accroupit sur le canapé, mettant la télé avec le son assez fort pour ne rien entendre.

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir tout fait pour te protéger... Souffla l'aîné.  
- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? D'affection ? Ironisa t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Non, de moi ! Dit-il sur un ton abrupte.  
- De toi ? Pourquoi, tu me déteste tellement que tu...  
- C'est tout le contraire ! le coupa t-il. C'est parce que je t'aime !  
- Tss... tu...  
- Je t'aime, Luffy, mais pas de la manière dont il faudrait... A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai une envie irrésistible de te garder pour moi, de toucher toutes les passerelles de ton corps...  
- Tu es amoureux de moi. Fit Luffy tout d'un coup, beaucoup plus calme.  
- Oui mais pas que, je veux te voir soumis à moi, j'ai envie de t'entendre me supplier, de te posséder. J'ai envie de t'attacher et de prendre mon pied. Je ne t'aime pas d'un amour saint Lu...  
- Casse-toi, espèce de malade ! Le repoussa violemment le petit fils de Garp.

Il le fit tomber par terre, le regard horrifié vers son aîné, jamais il ne voudrait vivre un truc pareil c'était tellement... Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il en pensait. Il imaginait déjà son frère s'avancer vers lui, une tenue de cuir et un fouet à la main, il eut des hauts-le-cœur et alla dans la salle de bain. Il avait peur, il était terrifié, c'était son grand frère mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter ça, en plus de ça lui n'était pas gay, loin de là. Il aimait les filles, et une en particulier. Il pleura, prostré contre la porte de la pièce, il l'aimait mais pas comme ça, comment pouvait-on vouloir faire du mal à la personne qu'on aime pour prendre du plaisir. Il savait qu'il avait employé des mots durs mais il devait quitter cette maison, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Quand il fut revenu dans sa chambre, Ace n'était plus là, il fit ses bagages rapidement et descendit en trombe les escaliers. Il vit Sabo à l'entrée, le regard triste, il eut l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se rappela des marques aux poignées de la veille.

- Et toi, tu le savais ? Dit-il hargneusement.  
- Écoutes, je ne voulait pas te blesser, c'était dans ton intérêt. Tenta t-il pour le calmer.  
- T'es sa chose ? Demanda t-il de façon rhétorique et ironique. Tu me dégoûtes.

Il passa à côté de lui et claqua la porte, ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils le virent. Pendant dix ans, ils n'eurent plus aucune nouvelle. Ace était resté enfermé des jours et des jours dans sa chambre incapable de se remettre de ce que lui avait dit Luffy, tout les nuits en rêve il voyait son air dégouté. Sabo avait bien failli faire pareil mais son amour pour le cadet était bien plus récent et donc plus facile à oublier, mais pas pour le brun. Même après ces longues années, il était toujours amoureux de lui. Le blond, lui, avait fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui sa relation était plus saine.

Portgas vivait toujours dans la même maison et ce jour-là, il reçut un faire-part, il l'avait ouvert sans grand enthousiasme, malheureusement c'était à cet instant que sa vie n'avait plus de sens, son petit frère l'invitait à son mariage avec Vivi. Il ne vint jamais au mariage, il coupa les ponts avec tous ses amis et il partit en voyage, un très long voyage...


	8. Luffy en fille

**Luffy en fille**

Ace cherchait son petit frère depuis plus d'une heure, il avait fouillé de fond en comble le Grey terminal mais rien, puis il était parti du côté de chez Dadan pour voir s'il y était mais toujours aucune trace de Luffy, ni dans aucune de leur cabane ou cachettes. Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas son genre de disparaître comme ça. Il lui restait un dernier endroit à visiter avant de passer une nuit blanche à ratisser toute l'île. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar de Makino, espérant vraiment le trouver là-bas, il courut à travers la forêt et sans même s'en rendre compte, il était bien plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il put enfin voir le village en contrebas, les maisons se dessinaient peu à peu sous ses yeux, il avait la gorge nouée, le souffle courte. Pourvu qu'il soit au bar c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Arrivé au lieu convoité, il souffla un bon coup, reprenant sa respiration et ce fut tremblant qu'il arriva vers les portes battantes, il aurait bien prié Dieu pour qu'il soit là mais il n'était pas croyant.

- Voyons, Luffy, ne fais pas ta tête de mûle. Soupira la voix de Makino.  
- Mais je ne veux pas porter ça ! Grogna le brun.  
- Tu vas avoir quatorze ans, il est temps pour toi de t'habiller correctement ! Gronda une voix forte appartenant à Garp.  
- Mais je...  
- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tonna la voix du grand père.  
- Aie. Cria Monkey qui venait de se prendre un coup.

Portgas soupira de soulagement, son petit frère était bel et bien là mais le grand père aussi, il hésita donc entre fuir ou rester, mais la curiosités l'emporta, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait absolument lui faire porter pour que Luffy refuse ? L'aîné l'imaginait déjà dans un costume classe, il pouffa légèrement avant qu'une autre image s'impose à lui, son frère en marine. Non, alors ça c'était hors de question mais si jamais c'était le cas et qu'il entrait, il pouvait être sûr que son tour allait arriver.

Il passa alors une tête discrète au dessus des portes du bar, il n'y avait pas un chat à part les trois personnes à qui appartenaient les voix. Garp était debout, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches, habillé en marine comme à son habitude. Makino était de dos, tenant un bout de tissu à bout de bras, le collant au corps du jeune Monkey D comme pour voir si la taille correspondait, et le petit brun avait une tête de boudeur qui fit bien marrer Ace, mais son rire s'étrangla lorsqu'il constata que le vêtement qu'il voulait lui faire porter était une robe.

- Lu-Luffy ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda le grand frère, complètement incrédule.

Le sus-nommé, voyant son frère devant la porte, rougit encore plus, il venait de les surprendre, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche aussi. D'une main rapide, il se saisit du vêtement, le roulant en boule avant de lui tourner le dos. Son aîné avait une tête plutôt comique : un œil moins ouvert que l'autre avec un sourcil qui tressautait, ses lèvres crispées dans un sourire qui n'en était pas un, des gouttes de sueur tombant de son front.

- Depuis quand tu te travestis ? Articula t-il difficilement.

Un long silence accueil sa remarque, jusqu'à ce que le rire tonitruant du Vice amirale, accompagné de celui cristallin de la barmaid retentissent dans toute la pièce en se répercutant. Luffy quant à lui, tournait toujours le dos à son frère, le cœur battant dans ses tempes, il serra un peu plus fort le tissu contre lui, il avait honte, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Ace ne comprenait pas l'hilarité des ses deux adultes, il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas légèrement anxieux, prêt à faire demi-tour à la moindre occasion si jamais leur venait l'idée de lui faire essayer une robe à son tour.

- Se travestir ! Hahaha ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, tiens. Rigola l'homme aux cheveux blancs, en essuyant une larme dut à son hilarité.  
- Mais voyons, Ace, Luffy est une fille. Lui fit remarquer gentiment la jeune femme.  
- Une fille ? Hurla presque Ace en ayant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

La brune hocha la tête pour affirmer ses propos, et tous les moments passés avec son petit frère lui revinrent en tête, il n'avait jamais regardé plus bas que la taille, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu le souvenir que Luffy soit entièrement nu devant lui sauf dans l'eau qui ne lui permettait pas de voir. Et depuis le début de l'année, il ne s'était jamais remontré torse nu, il avait toujours eu un corps fin comme celui d'une fille mais il avait mis ça sur le fait que c'était un homme caoutchouc. C'est vrai qu'une fois il s'était surpris à fixer ses lèvres en désirant les embrasser, il pensait que c'était la fatigue qui lui avait fait penser ça.

Ils avaient fait tellement de choses ensemble que pour un garçon et une fille c'était légèrement ambiguë, ils s'étaient lavés ensemble, dormis ensemble dans le même lit et tout un tas d'autres choses qui auraient pu porter à confusion.

- Pou-pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Questionna t-il, choqués.  
- Parce-que quand vous m'avez dit que j'étais votre petit frère, j'ai été tellement heureuse que j'ai préféré faire ainsi. Bouda Luffy.  
- Tu aurais été notre petite sœur à la place. Dit-il, peu sûr de lui cependant.  
- Mais vous m'auriez jamais emmené avec vous et je me serais retrouvée toute seule ! Affirma t-elle en se retournant, légèrement en colère.

Ace avoua sa défaite, son petit frère, sœur, avait raison, jamais ils ne l'auraient pris avec eux pour faire tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et mince, il avait conduit une fille à d'innombrable dangers, il se sentait très con d'un coup. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant plus quoi dire, Garp et Makino qui avait suivit l'échange, avaient un sourire collé aux lèvres, le grand père avait surtout envie de rire.

- Je suis certain que toi aussi tu veux la voir en robe, n'est-ce pas, Ace ? Intervint Makino avec une expression malicieuse.  
- Euh.. C'est-à-dire que... Il déglutit, pourquoi pas...  
- Tu as entendu ça, Luffy. Ton frère veut voir à quoi tu ressembles en robe, alors files l'essayer.

Elle hésita un moment, puis partit à l'arrière du bar pour pouvoir se changer loin des regards indiscrets, dans le bar le silence était complet, la jeune femme attendait impatiemment de la voir dans cette robe qu'elle avait porté dans sa jeunesse, elle avait les mains jointes, les yeux fermés et un sourire joyeux. Grap regarda le fils de Gol D Roger avec un air amusé.

- Ça me rassure que tout ce temps tu l'ais pris pour un gars. S'esclaffa le grand père.  
- Hein ?  
- Comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne lui as rien fait. Blagua le marine.

Ace sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, jamais il n'aurait fait ça avec son petit frère, enfin petite sœur, de toute façon même si c'était une fille, il, elle n'avait pas vraiment les formes où il faut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pervers ! Je l'aurais pas touché même si je l'avais su ! Hurla ce dernier.  
- Voyons, pas à moi, Ace. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Plaisanta le vieil homme.  
- Et alors ? C'est une vraie planche à pain, qui voudrait la toucher ! S'énerva t-il.

Garp eut un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres comme s'il savait une chose qu'ignorait Ace, ce qui le fit encore plus rager. Mais avant qu'il ne lance une nouvelle pique, la porte du fond grinça, laissant apparaître Luffy, qui était vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée avec un colle en u, un léger bandeau juste au dessous de la poitrine de couleur orange, qui la faisait ressortir malgré le peu qu'elle avait. Elle était toute rouge, gênée de sa tenue qui d'après elle ne lui allait pas du tout, et qui en plus de ça n'était pas pratique.

- Le seigneur des pirates ne peut pas être habillé comme ça ! C'est trop la honte... Fit-elle la larme à l'œil.

Elle se prit un coup de la part du grand père, qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de pirate, Ace réagit au quart de tour, lui tirant le bras et la planquant derrière lui.

- Mais t'es malade, le vieux ! Ça se fait pas de frapper les filles. L'enguirlanda l'aîné des frères.  
- Ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça avant ! L'accusa Garp.

Il donna également un coup au garçon aux taches de rousseur, qui se retrouva comme sa sœur avec une bosse énorme sur la tête. Il pesta contre le grand père, qu'elle brute celui-là alors... Ce dernier les laissa pour rejoindre sa flotte, il ne pouvait pas s'éterniser sur cette île, il dit au revoir à tout le monde et s'en alla.

Makino était toute contente, la robe allait parfaitement à la jeune fille, elle tapa dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te la donne, tu peux la garder Luffy! s'enthousiasma t-elle  
- J'en veux pas ! C'est pas pratique, je ressemble à rien. Râla la concernée.

Elle courut se changer à nouveau, en espérant ne jamais avoir à remettre de robe de sa vie. Au fond de lui, Portgas fut déçu, les vêtements de garçon qu'elle portait n'était pas du tout attirant, il trouvait ça vraiment pas sexy et pas féminin du tout. La serveuse fut affligée de le revoir porter ce vieux T-shirt et ce bermuda mais elle ne pouvait pas la forcer, elle soupira alors fortement en récupérant sa robe.

Ils repartirent vers leur cabane, sans échanger un mot, enfin Luffy chantait de sa voix fausse une chanson inventée, Ace la suivait un peu en retrait, se demandant comme elle pouvait faire autant garçon. Mais d'un côté, il la trouvait très naturelle et mignonne quoiqu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était trop jeune et était pratiquement plate comme une limande, très peu pour lui.

Ce soir là, contrairement aux habitudes, le fils de Gold D Roger se coucha dans un coin à l'opposé de sa petite sœur, ce qui surpris celle-ci, d'ailleurs il lui tournait le dos pour bien lui montrer qu'ils dormaient séparés. Mais Monkey D ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes de se coller à lui la nuit. Ça ne plut pas au garçon qui lui demanda de s'éloigner d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi ? Fit la petite voix de la jeune fille.  
- Parce que maintenant c'est comme ça ! S'énerva le brun.  
- Tu m'aimes plus parce-que je suis une fille, Ace est un idiot. pleura t-elle en s'éloignant de l'autre côté.

Chacun était donc à l'opposé, le jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans pouvait l'entendre pleurer ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il se déplaça sur ses planches de bois pas très rassurantes, le sol craquait sous son poids, il s'allongea près de la jeune fille sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme puis il ferma les yeux pour pouvoir s'endormir. La petite brune qui l'avait entendu marché avait cessé de pleurer, elle se retourna et l'observa dormir, un sourire apparut sur son visage et comme tous les soir, elle se blottit contre son grand frère et finit par s'assoupir.

Les jours passaient et les bonnes veilles habitudes étaient restées, enfin presque, Ace était encore deux fois plus protecteur envers Luffy, il se détournait d'elle quand elle se changeait. Il gardait en tête l'image de la robe qu'elle avait porté, avec laquelle elle était vraiment mignonne. Puis le jour du départ arriva, il devait prendre la mer pour devenir pirate comme convenu, et sa sœur le rejoindrait dans trois ans.

Trois longues années sans la revoir, ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur rien que d'y penser, il remplissait son sac à dos sous l'œil attentif de Monkey D, il passa une chemise jaune sur ses épaules et posa un chapeau orange sur la tête, il avait même un couteau sur le côté gauche de sa ceinture. Il regarda la fille de quatorze ans qui était habillé d'un vieux T-shirt trop large rouge et de son bermuda en jean qui lui aussi était trop ample, il soupira c'était pas vraiment la dernière image qu'il voulait garder de sa sœur.

- Dis, Luffy, tu veux bien me faire plaisir pour mon dernier jour ? Demanda t-il d'un ton suppliant.  
- Bien sûr, ce que tu veux, grand frère ! Répondit-elle toute joyeuse.  
- Alors porte une robe pour mon départ, je voudrais garder l'image d'une vraie petite sœur. Quémanda t-il avec aplomb.

Elle gonfla ses joues de mécontentement mais le visage de chien battu que lui faisait son frère la convainquit, elle partit donc voir Makino pour lui en demander une.

Ace était dans son bateau, certains villageois étaient venus lui dire au revoir, Luffy n'était toujours pas arrivée ni la barmaid mais il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les deux brunes arriver en courant, l'aînée tirant la cadette par la main, elle avait du mal à courir, la robe lui arrivait un peu plus haut que le genoux, elle la tenait donc pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir ses sous-vêtements. Arrivées au bord du rivage, le fils de Gol D Roger put mieux la contempler, sa robe était rouge sang, les bretelles tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules ce qui ne permettait tout de même pas qu'elle tombe, cette fois-ci le décolleté était moins prononcé mais si elle avait eu plus de poitrine celle-ci ce serait vue.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses longues jambes fines, il pouffa en voyant les vielles sandales qu'elle portait toujours et qui jurait avec tout le reste de la tenue. Mais elle était magnifique, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Merci, Luffy. Lui sourit-il largement.  
- Hum. Répondit-elle gênée par son accoutrement qui lui donnait l'impression de ne rien porter.  
- On se revoit dans trois ans sur Grande Line ! La salua t-il. Au revoir tout le monde !  
- A dans trois ans, Ace !

Ces trois années leur avait semblé bien longues, ils étaient tous les deux au royaume d'Alabasta, Ace la recherchait après s'être débarrassé de Smoker. Il la trouva dans une petite ruelle assise sur son tonneau, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son équipage.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre quand même ! Pourquoi je me retrouve toute seule maintenant ? Se questionna t-elle. On était ensemble pourtant, où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?  
- C'était bien la peine que je m'arrange pour te laisser filer... Surgit une voix.

Il sauta avec dextérité auprès de sa petite sœur et il la regarda vraiment depuis enfin trois ans, il voulut la saluer mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle était habillée d'un short extrêmement cours qu'on aurait pu prendre sa pour une culotte si ce n'était pas en jean, et sa chemise chemise rouge était tellement moulante qu'on apercevait à merveille le jolie décolleté de sa poitrine proéminente. Il resta bloqué plusieurs minutes ainsi, profitant un maximum et ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire.

- Ace, tout vas bien ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.  
- Euh... Ouais bien sûr. Tu-tu as drôlement grandi et changé dis donc... Remarqua t-il en désignant inconsciemment la poitrine.  
- Ouais t'as vu ça ? C'est trop nul. Acquiesça t-elle, prenant ses seins en mains et les compressant. Il sont trop volumineux, c'est vachement encombrant.

Elle continuait à les serrer l'un contre l'autre, inconsciente de l'effet que cela produisait sur son frère, ce dernier continuait à les fixer, le rouge aux joues, sa petite sœur c'était vraiment bien développée. Luffy remarqua le regard insistant du bras droit de barbe blanche.

- Tu veux les toucher ? Questionna t-elle innocemment, faisant s'étouffer l'aîné. Tiens, regarde, même ta main ne peut pas les contenir.

Elle plaqua la main de son frère contre sa superbe poitrine, et par instinct, le brun resserra la prise puis la retira, comme brûlé par ce toucher.

- Luffy tu ne devrais pas te laisser tripoter aussi facilement. La gronda t-il.  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant Zorro l'a déjà fait, et Sanji il essaye toujours mais Nami le frappe et m'engueule après, je comprends pas ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs

Une veine apparut sur le front d'Ace, qui étaient ces pervers dans l'équipage de son frère ? Heureusement que cette Nami était là, sa sœur était tellement naïve que si on la violait elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte... Attends voir, il y en avait un qui l'avait déjà tripoté ? Une deuxième veine fit son apparition, pour qui se prenait ce Zorro et jusqu'où était-il allé ?

- Que t'as fait ce Zoro ? S'écria t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.  
- Bah, il a trébuché et est tombé tout droit le nez dans ma poitrine, il est devenu tout rouge et s'est laissé cassé la gueule par Sanji... En parlant d'eux, viens que je te les présente. S'enthousiasma t-elle joyeusement.

Elle le tira par la main, malheureusement sur le chemin, dans une ruelle plutôt petite, ils se firent ralentir par des pirates appartenant à Baroque Works. Bien entendu ils s'en débarrassèrent sans trop de mal. Au moment où ils retrouvèrent la mer, notre petite capitaine reconnut sans trop de mal son bateau au loin, les agresseurs de tout à l'heure les avaient retrouvé et tandis qu'Ace portait leur attention sur eux, la jeune fille étira son bras pour atterrir sur son bateau, non sans bousculer Sanji et Chopper qui étaient sur sa trajectoire.

- Haha, Sanji, chopper je suis désolée. S'excusa t-elle en riant.  
- C'est pas grave, Luffy chérie. Fit le cuistot, des cœurs pleins les yeux, tu peux te servir de moi comme matelas quand tu veux.  
- Oh mince et Ace dans tout ça ? S'inquiéta t-elle brusquement.

Les autres lui demandèrent si ce n'était pas risqué de le laisser là-bas tout seul mais notre jeune fille affirma qu'il était assez fort pour se défendre, et que c'était l'un des meilleurs pirates au monde.

- Si ce n'était pas ton frère on croirait que tu en es amoureuse. Soupira Nami avec un rictus moqueur.  
- Mais voyons, Nami chérie, Luffy de mon cœur ne peut pas être amoureuse.  
- En fait, je ne suis pas son frère biologique, juste un frère d'adoption.

Ace venait de sauter sur le bateau au côté de sa petite sœur, la prenant par l'épaule pour la rapprocher de son torse, il lança aussi un coup d'œil mauvais au cuistot. La petite fille de Garp leva la tête, toute souriante vers son grand frère, qui baissa les yeux vers elle avec lui aussi un sourire éblouissant. Le fils de Zeff bouillait de rage, cet homme posait la main sur l'une de ses princesses, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le fils de Gol D Roger scrutait l'équipage afin de savoir qui était ce Zoro et pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus se retrouver le nez dans la jolie poitrine de sa sœur.

- Bienvenue sur le bateau, Ace. Entre donc deux minutes pour boire le thé, je suis certaine que Luffy et toi avez un tas de chose à raconter. Dit la rousse malicieuse. Au fait, moi c'est Nami.  
- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je voudrais vous remercier de prendre soin d'elle. S'inclina t-il en s'adressant à Nami.

Tout le monde fit ses présentations, tout d'abord Vivi vers qui il s'inclina aussi, Kalu le canard géant, Chopper leur médecin, Usopp qui lui raconta un énorme bobard le faisant bien rire, Sanji qui boudait dans son coin puis le fameux Zoro. Il lui serra la main avec peu d'enthousiasme et un regard de tueur, et le vert ne comprit pas cette hostilité soudaine contre lui.

Ils descendirent sur le pont inférieur, Le menteur, le renne et la brune s'étaient assis et fêtaient joyeusement la venue du capitaine de la seconde flotte de barbe blanche. Celui-ci s'assit non loin d'eux contre le mur en tailleur, vers les escaliers menant au pont supérieur se trouvait les autres, la jeune fille aux mandarines était assise à côté du bretteur, qui avait passé un bras derrière le dos de sa camarade, pour se tenir ? ou par signe de "propriété" ? La princesse était accoudée à la balustrade avec la bestiole jaune et le cuistot à côté.

Luffy se leva, s'approchant de son frère et se pencha en avant pour mettre leur visage à la même hauteur, mais ce ne fut pas la tête enfantine de sa sœur qui attira ses yeux mais plutôt la vue plongeante qu'il avait du décolleté. Le rouge s'installa sur ses joues, il détourna légèrement les yeux, il sentait son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite et se rappela des nuits où elle dormait collée à lui, il l'imagina avec ce nouvel atout collé à lui et bien sûr sans aucun vêtement...

- Ouhou, Ace, ici Luffy, tu me reçois ? Dit-elle pour qu'il lui réponde enfin.  
- Ou-oui. Répondit il gêné.  
- Tu restes avec nous un peu ? Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! Affirma t-elle avec large sourire.  
- Pourquoi pas. Accepta t-il, ne pouvant rien lui refuser.

Elle cria de joie et s'assit sur les jambes de son frère qui fut légèrement surpris et surtout très embarrassé, elle fit tout pour bien se caler, bougeant ses fesses vers le bas-ventre d'Ace avant de se tenir tranquille. Elle appuya son dos contre son torse bouillant et soupira d'aise, quant au "siège", il avait le cœur qui s'emballait à toute vitesse, des gouttes de sueur tombaient de son visage, et sa main libre, l'autre contentant le verre, tremblait, ne sachant pas où la mettre.

Sanji fut retenu par Vivi pour ne pas qu'une bagarre se déclenche, quant à la brune de l'équipage, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers celui qui avait toujours été là durant son enfance, elle lui racontait toutes ses aventures, elle n'omit aucun détail. Le fils de Gol D Roger, n'était pas très content de certains passages, il avait envie de tuer tous ceux qui avaient touché à un cheveux de sa petite sœur. Mais bon, elle s'en était sortie non ? C'était le principal. Tout le monde discutaient entre eux, il vérifia donc de ne plus être épié, surtout par le pervers avant d'enrouler son bras autour du ventre de la capitaine, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule pour respirer cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué. Lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.  
- Toi aussi, Ace. Répondit Luffy toute timide.  
- A table. Cria le cuistot, légèrement sur les nerfs.

Luffy se releva d'un coup, laissant son frère en plan, le blond fit d'ailleurs un sourire victorieux à ce dernier, ce qui le mit d'ailleurs en colère. Non mais qui il se prenait ce cuisinier ? C'était sa Luffy de toute manière ! Il lui passa à côté, avec un regard plein haine, et quand il arriva pour manger il put constater que sa sœur et le sniper se jetaient sur les plats avec convoitise et bestialité, il s'assit entre eux, bien collé à la brune.

Tout le long du repas, notre petite capitaine était traitée comme une reine par Sanji qui lui offrait tout un tas de plats bien garnis, alors qu'Ace se retrouvait devant un petit bout de viande avec deux pauvres légumes qui se battaient en duel. Ce que n'avait pas prévu le fils de Zeff c'était que sa princesse partage ses plats avec son grand frère, lui faisant goûter certains aliments qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu dans leur enfance.

- Tiens, goûte ça, Ace ! Lui disait-elle en tendant la nourriture de ses doigts.  
- Merci.

Si au départ il les réceptionnait dans sa main, le fait de voir son rival lui lancer des coups d'œils mauvais l'incita à montrer que la demoiselle était à lui, il se saisit alors du poignée de Luffy avant de l'avancer près de sa bouche pour engloutir l'aliment, non sans lui lécher les doigts au passage. Sans réellement comprendre, la petite fille de Garp sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues devenir cramoisies, elle regarde Ace avec un regard embarrassé. Cette scène ne plut pas à une certaine personne, qui tapa du poing sur la table.

- Non mais à quoi tu joue ?! Cria le blond.  
- Toi, à quoi tu joue ?! Répliqua Ace.

La demoiselle pour qui ils se battaient ne fit pas attention aux deux garçons, elle gardait les yeux rivés vers ses doigts qui avaient touché les lèvres de son frère. Les rivaux se foudroyaient des yeux sous l'air blasé de Zoro et Nami qui les observaient depuis le départ, les trouvant très enfantins, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, les faisant se retourner l'un vers l'autre avec un sourire tendre. Vivi qui était à l'autre bout de la table, s'amusait plutôt à regarder son amie qui ne mangeait plus, perdue dans sa contemplation.

La joute verbale des garçons commençaient à sérieusement dégénérer, faisant même stopper Usopp, Chopper et Kalu dans leur repas, ils levèrent les yeux vers les deux rivaux.

- Écoutes-moi bien, mister flamme, je t'interdis de la toucher. Menaça Sanji.  
- T'as aucune chance face à moi, cuistot de merde ! Cracha Ace avec fureur.  
- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Ma princesse ne peut pas aimer un rustre comme toi ! Hurla t-il.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur sans pour autant quitter l'autre des yeux. Vas-y, Luffy, dis-lui lequel de nous deux tu préfères !

Ils n'entendirent pas de réponse, les faisant tous les deux baisser leur tête vers la demoiselle qui au contact de la main chaude sur son épaule était redescendue sur terre, enfin presque. Son cœur avait fait une embardée, un frisson lui avait parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale et son ventre s'était contractée, elle avait ramené ses mains vers son buste, tenant celle qui avait offert la nourriture avec l'autre.

- Luffy, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son frère en se rasseyant à ses côtés.  
- Je-je ne sais pas. Dit-elle courageusement. Je me sens bizarre, je crois que je suis malade...

Inquiet le second de la flotte de Barbe blanche posa sa paume sur le front de sa sœur, cherchant le moindre signe de fièvre. Chopper se tenait prêt à l'examiner, quand, exaspérée, Nami se leva brutalement, leur ordonnant à tous de sortir dehors immédiatement, les plus résistants se prenant un coup sur le crâne. La cabine fut vidée, ne laissant place qu'à nos trois jeunes filles.

- Bon, dis-moi, Luffy, sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ? Questionna la rousse.  
- Bien sûr ! Affirma t-elle.  
- Donc, tu sais que tu n'es pas malade ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.  
- Bien sûr que si, je me sens toute bizarre aujourd'hui, mon cœur bat trop vite, en plus je crois que mon frère m'a brûlé au doigts, ils me chauffent. Expliqua t-elle innocemment.

Les deux autres en tombèrent presque de leur chaise, en fait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire, du moins pas dans le sens correct du terme. Toute cette histoire leur donnait déjà mal au crâne.

- Nous on te parle d'aimer dans le sens où tu aimes une personne bien plus que n'importe qui. Tenta Vivi.  
- Bah oui, j'aime énormément mon frère. Affirma t-elle avec aplomb.  
- Oui mais plus que comme un frère... Susurra la bleue.  
- Parce-qu'il y a plus ? Demanda t-elle émerveillée.  
- Merde, Luffy, tu ne l'aimes pas en frère mais en tant que petit-ami potentiel ! S'énerva Nami.  
- Oh ! C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as surpris à faire avec Zorro l'autre jour ? L'interrogea la rouquine, légèrement embarrassée, sous l'air choqué de la princesse.  
- Oui. Rigola la brune. Vous aviez l'air de drôlement vous amuser !  
- Eh bien, on appelle ça faire l'amour, et on a envie de le faire qu'avec la personne qu'on aime le plus, as-tu envie de faire ça avec Ace ?  
- Oh oui, j'adorais essayer ! S'enthousiasma la brune avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Elle se leva prestement sans attendre plus d'explication, les deux jeunes filles essayèrent de la retenir mais en vain. Elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour descendre sur le pont inférieur et sauta dans les bras du brun aux taches de rousseur qui enserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. Sanji en fut décomposé mais ce qu'elle allait dire allait l'anéantir encore plus que prévu.

- Tu vas bien, Luffy ? Se renseigna l'aîné.  
- Oui, Nami m'a expliqué, je suis juste amoureuse. Sourit-elle, faisant rougir Ace.  
- Ah, et de qui ? Pria t-il, espérant que ce soit lui.  
- Toi, apparemment je t'aimerais plus qu'un frère parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, comme Zorro et Nami le font ! Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Le jeune Portgas faillit s'étouffer à cette déclaration mais son cœur se mit à chauffer, il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à ses fines lèvres dont il rêvait depuis trois ans. Nami et Zorro étaient devenu très gênés par la situation n'osant même pas se regarder, Sanji alternait son regard entre les deux couples et hurla de frustration, espérant faire un horrible cauchemar.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Luffy. Murmura Ace en resserrant la prise sur sa petite amie dorénavant.  
- Super, on va aller pouvoir faire l'amour alors, ça a l'air super amusant !

Son amant lui lança un sourire carnassier avec une légère rougeur sur les joues et l'emporta vers sa cabine qu'elle lui désigna.


End file.
